Jack high school reunion
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack gets a high school reunion letter
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Jack high school reunion**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: R, AO**

**SPOILERS: third season**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Jack gets a high school reunion letter**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thank you Sonya for beta reading this story for me. This part of a serous, read '**_**Facing The Past'**_** to know what this story is about.**

**SONGS:**

It's been three months since Harm and Mac's wedding and Sam was due to give birth to twins any time. General Hammond was looking after the SGC; since Jack wanted to be with Sam as she was due to give birth any day.

Sam has been on maternity leave for the last two months since she was getting bigger. Jack has been dropping the kids of at the day care centre on his way to work, and Cassie was picking them up after school. As she was close to her due date Jack was home and was taking care of every thing while Sam relaxed. Jack was home when the mail arrived so he went out to get it.

"Sam your latest magazine arrived"

"Good, any thing else?"

"Bills!" He said as he walks into the living room. Walking over to where Sam was to pass her, her magazine while he went through their mail. As he got to the second to last envelope. He sat next to Sam and looked at it.

"Jack what it is?" she asked looking at him

"It's from Ted Williams, he was in my class I haven't seen him in thirty years since high school"

"Open it up and see what he has to say" Jack opened up the letter and read it.

"There's a thirty year high school reunion coming up in eight months, he's organising the reunion in Chicago and he said he got our address from Mike. He sent entrance forms with the letter and wanted to know if we can make it"

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know Sam…" She reached out and held onto his hand while looking at him.

"Jack, I'll go to your reunion if you come to mine, deal"

"Ok Deal" he smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss

"I'll go and fill out the paper work"

"Ok," he stood up and walked down to the office to fill out the form details and fill out a check for the payment. Once done he put it all in an envelope, signed and sealed. Since it was almost lunch time he walked out and put his shoes and jacket on and walked into the living room.

"Sam what would you like for lunch?"

"Subway"

"Which one?"

"Meatballs and ham and turkey"

"Ok and two M&M cookies and apple Danish"

"Yep"

"Ok see you when I return"

"Drive carefully" she added, as he gives her a kiss before leaving her alone so he could post the letter and get some groceries and lunch. When he returned home he walked into the living room to give Sam her lunch.

"Hey, here's your lunch"

"Thanks Jack, can you help me up, I need to pee"

"Sure" he put down their lunch and helped Sam up

"Thanks," then she walked to the toilet to relieve her self and wash her hands before returning back to the living room and sat down again. Then Jack passed Sam her first subway roll and watched her as she munched on it happily.

They talked while having lunch about what Jack did while in high school. After lunch Sam went up stairs to their bedroom to have a lie down while Jack got their kids afternoon snacks and dinner sorted out before going to pick up their kids from day care.

Two days later it was snowing heavily so Jack decided to keep the kids home so he called the day care centre to let them know that they would be staying home, which was ok with them. It was also a week before Christmas. Sam stayed in bed resting while Jack looked after their kids. They were watching a Christmas DVD when they heard over the baby monitor…

"Jack, my water broke" Jack jumped up and turned the DVD and TV off.

"Kids you know what to do, now go"

JJ and Grace went to put their shoes and jackets on while Jack ran up stairs to their bedroom to see Sam panting.

"I just had the first contraction"

"Ok here let me help you up," Jack helped Sam sit up with her legs on the side of the bed. Then he went to the walk in closet to get Sam's and baby bag before returning to her side. By then Sam was on the phone.

"Hammond"

"Sir it's time, is Prometheus still in orbit?"

"Yes she is!"

"Good can you get the colonel to beam us straight to the infirmary, I've gone into labour and we're snowed in"

"Sure, when you are ready"

"Ok, thanks"

"I'll send a message to the Tok'ra while waiting"

"Thanks," then they hung up. Jack put the bags on the ground.

"Jack gets Grace and JJ's bags from their closet, Cassie packed some clothes for them last week, they should be on the hook on the door"

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"Good," smiling he gives her a kiss before leaving the room to get their kids bags. Then the kids walk in with Jack, who has his shoes, jacket and keys.

"Thanks kids"

"Are you having the babies now mummy?" Grace asked

"Yes Grace I am" then she grabs the duvet cover while breathing. Then Jack returned and saw what his kids brought in to the room.

"Thanks kids!" Then he puts the bags on the floor, before he ran down stairs to make sure every thing is locked up, before returning back up stairs. Once he got his shoes and jacket on; he put the keys in his pocket then he helped Sam to stand and he picked up the bags.

"Grace hold the strap of your bag, JJ hold mummy's hand." they did that and Sam put her hand on top of Jack's.

"JJ pushes the button on your wrist"

"Ok" Then JJ pushed the button. Thor gave both Grace and JJ an Asgard bracelet for them to use only in emergency. They both know that. When they blink they were in the infirmary. Daniel and Teal'c stepped forward and took the bags from Jack.

"Thanks guys"

"Come on kids, I heard that Jacob's coming to visit!" Their eyes lit up and they both smile as they walked over to Teal'c and Daniel. "Jack, Jacob said he will be here in half an hour"

"Ok, thanks!" They walked out of the infirmary while Jack helped Sam over to one of the beds and then helped her out of her wet clothes and in to the gown and on to the bed. Just as the next contraction hits, Janet walked over to them.

"Hi Sam how are you felling?"

"Like a beached whale that's going to pop?" Janet chuckled

"Ok how far apart are the contractions?"

"Three minutes"

"Ok lets check to see how dilated you are?" Janet put a sheet over Sam then lifted the end up just as Sam spread her legs, then she put the sheet down again. "Sam your seven centimetres dilated. I'll come back in half an hour." She put the sheet down and walked out leaving them alone.

"You know the whole base will know by now" Jack said.

"Yeah, I wounder who won this time?"

"Who knows Sam" then a contraction hit, Sam squeezed Jack's hand while breathing. "Your doing good Sam!" He smiled as he got a cold wet cloth and wiped her forehead then gave her a kiss when she relaxed. "I got an e-mail from Ted Williams about the reunion; he's pleased that I could make it this time"

"Oh?"

"Yeah there's always been a reunion every five years. I couldn't make it to the last one, we were off world for a week and before that it was the first Abydos mission. Before that I was in Iraq"

"Well I'm pleased you're going to it Jack"

"Same here!" Just then another contraction hit.

"Two minutes, it won't be long before our two bundles of joy pop into this world"

"Gee thanks" he gave her a smile and kiss when Janet returned to see how Sam is doing.

"Sam how are you feeling?"

"I want to push now"

"The contractions are forty five seconds a part" Jack said as Janet lifted the sheet.

"Oh god Sam I want you to push, nurse get a towel ready, Sam you're crowning already" then Sam pushed, then relaxed, and then pushed again. "Just one more push Sam" then Sam pushed, then relaxed against the bed, then they heard the baby cry as it took its first breath.

"It's a boy!"

**Gggggggg**"Jacob Paul O'Neill" Jack said. Before he moved so he could cut the cord, then he returned to Sam side and gave her a kiss. By that time Jake was wrapped up in a soft towel and was placed in Sam's arms, so they could look at their son. When he opened his eyes they were blue.

"He's got your eyes Sam"

"I know," she smiled as they looked down at him and sam kissed his forehead. "Oh boy here we go again!" Jack took their son from Sam's arms and passed him to the waiting nurse then he held onto her hand as she started to push once again.

"That's it Sam your doing really good!" then Sam pushed again and again, then she relaxed and they heard the baby cry as it took its first breath. "It a boy!"

"George Charlie O'Neill!" Jack gave Sam a kiss before cutting the cord then returning back to her side. The nurse then put him in Sam arms. When he opened his eyes they were blue also. She held on to him for a minute before she passed him to Jack so she could push the placenta out. After it came out Janet cleaned Sam up then went to check on their sons.

"Two beautiful boys Sam, I'm so happy"

"Same here" he gave her a kiss when they heard the alarms go off

"Dad" they both said at the same time and they kissed

"Well we sure got a lot of phone calls to make"

"True but I'll e-mail every one when I get home"

"Ok, good idea"

"Need any thing?"

"Water thanks" He turned around and pick up the bottle water and passed it to her.

"Thanks" she opened it up and took couple of mouth fulls

"How are you feeling now?"

"Good, sore. Surprisingly at lest their births were quick"

"True!" They talked for few minutes and Jack healed Sam just before Janet and one of the nurses' walked in with the boys and passed them to Jack and Sam. Sam was holding on to Jake while Jack was holding George. Then they left them alone so Sam could breast-feed them. Sam breast-feeds Jake first, and then they swap babies over so Jack could burp him while Sam feed George. When he had his feed and burped, Sam laid back and relaxed looking at Jack with smile on her face.

"Ready for the family?"

"Yeah, I am." He stood up and placed Jake in her other arm and look down at them. Then he bends over and gives Sam a kiss before walking out side to see their family and friends they're waiting for them.

"Dad, I see you made it"

"Of course, how is she?"

"Good, she's waiting, so come on in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

They all walked in to the room and over to the bed. Jack lifts JJ and Grace onto the bed.

"Dad, you made it?" Sam smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I made it, so who are these two?"

Jack picks up one of the boys and places him in Jacob's arms, and then he got the other and places him in George's arms

"They are named after their grandfathers"

"Me?" Jacob asks

"Us, as in George and Jacob?"

"Yep"

"I'm honoured, thank you" George said then looked down at his namesake with a grin on his face.

They all talked and heaps of photos were taken while every one held on to the boys. They all talked for an hour before they left so Sam could get some rest. The twins are in there basinets sleeping for a while before waking up for there feed again.

Jack was the last to leave. He gave Sam a kiss and watched her fall asleep before he looked at their sons before leaving them alone. Word got around about their sons and every one is happy for them.

Jacob returned to the Tok'ra two hours later with photos of the kids to show the Tok'ra. Jack sent a message to the Asgard about the birth of the twins and he knows that Thor would show up to see them. And to test to see if they have got the Tok'ra protein marker and the ancient gene and then he will give them a bracelet just like what Grace and JJ got to protect them.

That evening, Jack e-mailed their family and friends the good news and send photos of the twins. Jack and their kids stayed on base for three days before beaming home just before Prometheus went down to the underground hanger for over Christmas, and new year so the crew can spend time with their families.

Mark and his family are spending Christmas and New Year at the in laws since they spent Christmas with Jack and Sam the year before. On Christmas Eve Jacob showed up which made the kids happy. On Christmas day their friends showed up for the day bringing food, drinks and presents.

While every one was enjoying their lunch, Thor arrived in orbit around earth. He beamed the twins up and checked to see if they had got the Tok'ra maker and ancient gene. When he did this, he took blood samples from them both and put the bracelet on them both before beaming them back down into their basinets then he left to head back to his home planet.

An hour later Sam got up since of their son's were crying. She walked up stairs to their room.

"Hey, shhh it ok mummy's here," she whispered, as she picked up George and held him against her and calmed him down then she sat in the rocking chair and lifted up her top and unclamped her maturity bra, then she held him to her breast and he started feeding.

"There you go," she said smiling. He held on to her finger and she saw some thing on his wrist and was able to move the top back and smile knowing that thor must have been there in the last two hours since she last feed George.

After he had his feed, Sam burped him and changed him before putting him back down for another sleep. Then she checked on Jake to see him waking up so she picked him up and sat on the rocking chair to breast feed him and check to see if he also was wearing a bracelet, when he was, she smiled knowing that their kids are protected.

After he was feed, burped and changed, she put him back in to his basinet then she took care of the two diapers before washing her hands and returning back to the living room where the others were. Sam sat next to Jack while the others were talking.

"How our boys?"

"Good, Thor's been"

"What? When?" he turned and looked at her.

"Must have been in the last two hours, they're both wearing bracelets so that means they must have the gene," Jack smiled.

"Sweet, come here…" Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder while she snuggled up to his side; they both smiled and kissed before turning to see Cassie and Daniel talking. Jacob watched Jack and Sam snuggle in one another's arms and he could see how happy they both were.

A week later it was New Years Eve. Jack and Sam wanted JJ and Grace to get plenty of sleep in the afternoon since they were going with the rest of the family to the SGC for a new years' party. Every one was enjoying them selves; they even got the twins in their stroller sleeping.

Their twins were awake just before midnight and both Jack and Sam was bottle feeding them, and then burping them while talking to a couple of the personnel. Afterward they were holding them in their arms when the count down began.

When it got to three, they both kissed in the New Year like they did every year, when they broke apart they said their happy new year to each other and kissed again. Then JJ and Grace ran over to them to wish them a happy New Year before running off again. Jacob and some of the others wished them a happy New Year before walking off to wish others happy New Year.

It was just after two when they finally arrived home. Jack and Jacob carry JJ and Grace up to their beds, while Sam carried twin car seats up to the nursery, by that time they were awake, so she feed, burped and changed them before putting them down in there basinets for the night. She then turned the baby monitor on before turning off the lamp and walking out of the room closing the door before going to bed and snuggling up to Jack's side. They both kissed and said good night before falling asleep.

Jacob stayed till the third then flew to San Diego to spend a week with Mark and his family before returning back to the Tok'ra.

A month later it was Valentines Day and Jack wanted to do something special for Sam. So he got his friends to help him with his plan. When he arrived home that evening with Daniel and Teal'c in tow, he walked in the door.

"Honey I'm home" he called out

"Daddy" JJ and Grace yelled out as they ran to Jack to great him. He crouched down and gave them both a hug.

"How was day care?"

"We did painting" Grace said

"Painting? Cool, where's mummy?"

"Up stairs feeding Jake" JJ said

"Ok well I'll go and see mummy why you two tell your uncles about what you did today"

"Ok!" Then they ran in to the living room to give Daniel and Teal'c a hug and started telling them about what they did. Jack smiled when he heard them talk before walking up stairs to the nursery, only to walk in and smile.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey how was your day?" He bends over and gave her a kiss

"You know paper work boring briefings, you?"

"Been busy with these two and house work"

"Has George already had his feed?"

"Yep and I was just about to put Jake down"

"Ok, Sam once he's down I would like for you to use the breast pump and pump as much milk as you can"

"Why?" she ask looking confused

"'Cause I'm taking you out to dinner tonight and to a hotel for the night, just you and me"

"Who's going to look after the kids?"

"Daniel and Teal'c are"

"Jack"

"Yes Sam"

"Why tonight?"

"You will see" he leaned over and gave her a kiss before walking out of the room.

He walked down to their bedroom and got two over night bags out and put clothes in them both then he went to have a shower and get changed into black pants, blue shirt and jersey. Then he got shoes and a dress out for Sam to wear for the night. Then he took their bags down stairs and put them in the truck.

When Jake was asleep, Sam used the breast pump and pumped as much milk as she could to fill the bottles up till she couldn't give any more. Then she cleaned every thing up and walked down stairs to hear JJ and Grace telling Daniel and Teal'c about what they did in day care which made her smile. She put the milk in the fridge before walking back up stairs to find out that Jack's got plan.

When she walked into the room she saw the black dress and shoes on the bed. So she went and had a quick shower before getting dressed. She put on some perform that Jack got her for Christmas last year and the sapphire and diamond earing and necklace set he got he for Christmas the first year they were married. They were pear drop sapphires with diamonds around it set in white gold. Then she put some make up on before looking in the mirror.

She was wearing a black scooped neckline with spaghetti straps. The drop waist meets the tea-length, A-line skirt. Beading and embroidery adorns both front and back of bodice. (A6264) When she was ready she picked up the purse that went with it and opened it up to see her cell phone, house keys and wallet in there. She smiled as she closed her purse before walking down stairs to see Jack walking back inside and look up the stairs to see Sam walking down the stairs and smiling.

"Wow Sam you look fantastic" he flick his eyebrows at her knowing what he wanted to say but couldn't since the kids were there.

"Thanks Jack ready when you are and where are we going?"

"You will see" then they turn to the kids

"You be good while we're away and see you tomorrow," He said

"We will dad!" They gave them a hug and said their good byes before walking out the door in to the garage. Sam put her jacket on before leaving the house since it was still cold out side. Luckily Jack parked the truck in the garage since there was still snow on the ground out side. Once they were in, Jack started it up and turned the heater on before backing out and driving away from their home.

"Jack where are we going?"

"You will see and you look hot and sexy in that dress, I can't wait to take it off you tonight"

"I bet you can't," she said smiling to him. They talked about how things have been at the base and how Sam misses working there and going off world, they talked for twenty minutes when she saw them pulling up out side the 'boroadmoor' hotel and got out.

"Oh Jack wow, you… you sure can be full of surprises" He smiles as she got out of the truck

"Yep! Shall we?" He got their bags out from the back seat then past the guy who is waiting there his truck key, and then he gave him a ticket. When Sam stopped looking around she turned to see Jack carrying their bags.

"Jack"

"Come on I'll tell you about it over dinner"

"Ok." He held onto her hand as they walked inside the hotel. Jack walked up to the front desk to get their booking sorted out and passed them their over night bags. Then the manager got one of the workers to show them where the dinning room is since Jack booked in for their room, dinner, dancing for the night and breakfast in the morning.

They followed the young guy down the long wide hallway to the 'Penrose' room while the manager got another worker to take there bags to there room for them. When they arrived at the dinning room they thanked the guy before he left. They walked arm in arm till a women walked up to them, Jack gave her their names and she checked her small computer pad then showed them to their table.

Jack pulled the chair out for Sam, and she gave him a smile just as she sat down, then he stepped around the table and sat down himself. The woman left them alone for a minute.

"Happy valentines Sam" he held on to her hand

"Jack the roses you got me this morning is plenty"

"Sam I want to spoil you once in a while"

"I know Jack but… What am I going to do with you?" She smiled as he leant forward.

"Ride me later" he said quietly with a smile on his face making her smile.

"Oh don't you worry about that!" Then a waitress walked over with an ice bucket and two flutes'. She put the glasses on the table, and then showed Jack the champagne. Nodding she poured them a glass before putting the bottle back in the cooler.

"You're dinner will be ready in five minutes, sir, ma'am"

"Thanks" Jack said, before she walked away. They picked up their glasses toasting.

"To our family and friends"

"To us, happy Valentines Day Jack"

"You to sweet heart" they click their glasses before taking a sip. Then putting them on the table again.

"Care to Dance?"

"Sure!" She smiled. He stood up and held out his hand for her, which she took and stood up, letting him lead her to the dance floor. Over the next hour and half they ate a three-course meal that Jack picked out for them both and had a few more dances. Later that evening while they were dancing, Jack whispered.

"Shall we head up to our room?"

"Why not?" She smiled. When the song finished, they walked back to their table and Jack got the waitress's attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

"Is every thing alright sir?"

"Yes, just the check please"

"Are you and your wife staying here in the hotel?"

"Yes"

"What's your room number?" She asked, causing Jack to pull out the key card.

"583"

"I'll be right back" then she walked away and Jack put the card back into his pocket.

"Jack what did you pack for me?"

"You will see and I didn't pack any night clothes" Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So what other little surprises have you got in store for me?"

"You will see," he said smiling at her. Then the waitress walked back over to them.

"Mr O'Neill if you can sign this please after you check to see if it is every thing you ordered, it will be added to you room account" She said passing him the board and he checks it over before signing it and passing it back.

"Thank you" he said

"Your welcome, have a pleasant evening" then she walked away. Jack then turned to Sam.

"Shall we?" Smiling she nodded. They both got up and walked out of the dinning room and down the hallway till they came to the elevators. Few minutes later they walked into their room for the night.

"Wow Jack, this must of cost you a future!" Sam stated as she looked around the room.

"Your worth it Sam" He smiled, as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss

"I love you," she said

"I love you too" then they kissed again. Sam walks over to her bag and opens it up and got her toilet bag out

"I'll be right back"

"Ok and I'll be waiting!" He smiled. Sam walked to the bathroom so she could remove the earrings and necklace first then the make up and then she cleans her teeth. When finished she walked back out to see Jack lying down on the turned down bed wearing his boxes.

"Jack, you wish you could have come here first before going down to dinner?"

"Why did you ask that Sam?"

She smiled at him then she took one shoe off at a time then she unzips the back of the dress and pulls the straps off her shoulders and let the dress full to the ground. She saw his boxes move as she slowly stripped for him till the dress fell down to her feet and his hard length standing at attention. When he looked at Sam after she removed the dress, she wasn't wearing ant thing underneath, not even panties.

"Dam only if I have known"

"Well some one is wearing too many clothes!" She smiled, stepping forward to the end of the bed and leaned over and grabbed the bottom of the boxers and pulled them down and off with Jack's help. Throwing them over her shoulder,

"Now that's much better" she said smiling. As she got onto all fours over his legs and crawled slowly up his body till she was looking down at him. She bent over and gave him a kiss before she sat up and moved. As she then sat down on his hard length she took him fully.

They both let out a moan but still looked into each other's eyes. Then she started moving up and down, rocking back and fourth, while Jack just watched her every movement, and look on her face. He moved his hands to her nipples rubbing his thumbs over them, which caused her to moan.

"Oh Jack" then he gently squeezed them. "Oh Jack, mmm…" When he squeezed her nipples it made her even wetter. He noticed that his balls were starting to get tight, so he moved one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing it. "Oh yes, mmm, that feels so good!"

"Come for me Sam"

"Oh Jack, oh yes" then she started to move faster above him. "OH god, I'm so close, yes, yes JJJAAACCCKKK!" She screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her, but she kept moving till Jack screamed out Sam's name.

"SSSAAAMMM!" As he filled her with his seed, she then collapsed over him. Her sweaty body on top of him while she slowly caught her breath. "Sam you were hot as always!" Jack stated, causing her to giggle, before moving so she could look at him.

"That the only way you like me when we making love"

"Yep" she bent over to give him a kiss then he quickly rolled them till he was on top. "Now it's my turn!" He started moving back and forth, so she opened her legs wider for him.

"Mmm, Jack, oh yes,"

She licked her lips which made him go faster, and then she started to moan so he knew she was close, so he moved one hand between them and started to rub her clit. Then watch her scream out his name as her organ washed over her. Then he moved his hand away and starter moving harder and faster.

"Oh god, Sam"

"Oh Jack"

"SAAAAMMM" As he fills her with his seed he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Sam ran her hands up and down his sweaty back

"Jack that was hot as always and don't say you're too old, your not"

"Dam you know me to well" She giggled, and then he moved so he could look at her smiling up at him.

"Well that's one way to work off dinner"

"Yes it is" he bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Are you ok Sam?"

"Yes, you?"

"I feel fucked" then he collapsed on top of Sam

"Well you did just fuck me Jack, hard and fast, just the way I like it!" He moved so he could give her a kiss

"Shall we have a shower?"

"Mmm… I was thinking of a bath, but a shower sounds like a good idea," Sam smiled, before they kissed, and Jack rolled on to his back then sat up and turned to sit on the side of the bed.

"Shall we?" they both got up and walked into the bathroom

"Sweet big enough for two!"

Sam walked in first and turned the shower on till the temperature was right while Jack went to relieve him self and washed his hands before joining Sam. They washed one another while talking and kissing for half an hour before getting out and drying down.

When done they walk back into the bedroom where Jack got two bottles of water out for them, before joining Sam in bed. They talked while having their bottled water.

"Sam would you like to have another child?"

"Yes, I was thinking another one or two more, what about you?"

"I was thinking of a hockey team" Sam laughed.

"You want a hockey team?"

"Yes, why not?" Sam shook her head.

"If we going to have a hokey team, we will need a bigger house"

"How about expanding the one we got?"

"How big where you thinking of?"

"Another four bedrooms and three bathrooms we could have two bedrooms and bathrooms down stairs for guests"

"Hmm sounds like a good idea, but where would we stay while the house is being renovated?"

"An old friend of mine is going overseas for six months I could ask him if we could stay at his house while the house is being extended and we can put all our furniture into storage. While the work is being done and how about recarpeting the whole house while we are at it since we did planing on recarpeting the house any way?"

"If we can afford it Jack"

"Well how about we make some appointment's tomorrow and get the ball rolling and find out the cost and talk to my friend?"

"Sure, why not"

"Good" he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Let's get some sleep; I got another surprise for you in the morning"

"Jack"

"Sam I want to spoil you this once, you deserve it"

"What about you?"

"I get spoiled every night and some times in the morning, like tonight" he said smiling.

"Oh Jack!" She pulled him down for a kiss. It became passionate and they made love once more before they fell asleep in one another's arms, with smiles on their faces.

Early the next morning there was a knock on the door that woke them both up

"I'll get it," Jack smiled getting up. He put a robe on before answering the door. Sam could hear them in the next room talking, so she got up and went into the bathroom to relieve her self and wash her hands before returning back to bed. She just got into bed when there was a bright light coming from the bathroom. Then Jack pushed the trolley in to there room.

"Breakfast is ready Sam… Sam what is it?"

"I saw a bright flash come from the bathroom" Jack walked over to the bathroom door which was partly closed.

"Who's in there?"

"It is I O'Neill," then Jack pushed the door open and relaxed.

"Teal'c what's up? Why beam here?"

"Your young children needed milk"

"Ah so what's in the bag? Come on out" Jack turned and walked into their room. "It's only Teal'c, he needs some mother milk for the boys" Jack smiled, and Teal'c walked out.

"Morning Teal'c, can you pass me the bag and can you wait in the next room while I…"

"Of cause Colonel Carter"

"I'll keep him busy Sam let us know when you're done"

"Sure thing." She smiled.

Jack and Teal'c walked into the next room after he passed Sam the bag. While Teal'c and Jack were talking Sam got the hand breast pump and one of the bottles and screwed them together. Then she sat up and removed the sheet and put the pump over her right breast since it started to leak and started hand pumping the end piece and saw the milk flowing at each pump.

Ten minutes later Sam had filled four bottles up for their growing sons. When finished and every thing was put back into the bag, she got up and put a robe on before walking out to the other room. Jack and Teal'c saw Sam walk out with the bag in hand.

"Here you go Teal'c that should tie the boys over till we get home," she smiled passing him the bag.

"Thank you Colonel Carter, I shall return before they wake up"

"Ok see you later" Teal'c pulled the stone out and pushed the button and he was gone in the bright white light.

"Well where were we… Ah yes breakfast in bed, shall we?"

"What did you order Jack?" He smiled then held onto her hand and walked back to their bedroom and stood next to the bed facing her. He undid her robe and slid it off her shoulders and looked her up and down. He could see that she almost had her figure back after having the twins.

"Get back into bed and I'll bring breakfast to you"

"Ok so long as you bring it to me naked," she smirked, as she undid his robe and slid it off his shoulders and onto the floor then gave him a kiss before turning around and getting into bed and waited for Jack. Jack turned around and walked over to the trolley and pushed it right up next to the bed before getting into bed. Then he picked up a plate and passed it to Sam, then a knife and fork and napkin for her. He turned to see Sam lift the cover off the plate and smile, and then she looked at Jack.

"Thank you Jack!" She smiled, as she leant over and gave him a kiss and passed him the cover. On Sam's plate was a heart shape cheese omelette with bacon piece's on it in the letters 'SAM' and a smiley face done in small heart shape hash browns.

Jack watched her start to enjoy her breakfast then he got his. They talked and he got her, orange juice when she asked for it then passed the glass back to him. Afterward Sam got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"Going to have a bath, why?" He moved the trolley away and got out of bed and walked over to her

"I got one last surprise for you but you better take a quick shower"

"Jack"

"Trust me" he said smiling.

"Ok" Sam sighed, as she walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower. When she walked out, she just a towel wrapped around her. Jack had gotten dressed while she was having a shower; he was wearing the previous days' clothes. He passed Sam a robe.

"Put this on" She took the towel off and put the robe on.

"Ok, what's going on Jack?" he picked up the key card and held on to her hand.

"Come with me and I'll show you"

"I should get dressed!"

"Nope, trust me"


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

"Ok," she mumbled, as they walked out in the hallway to the elevators, before down to the first floor. They walked down a hallway until they came to room and walked in and up to the desk.

"Hello, may I help you sir, ma'am?"

"Yes reservations for Samantha O'Neill" she clicked a few buttons, as the screen reservations came up she smiled.

"Yes I have Mrs O'Neill's name down for the 'spa extravaganza' package, is that right sir?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Ok," she typed for a few seconds, before moving around the desk and looked at Sam

"Mrs O'Neill if you can come this way the staff will begin"

"Ah Jack, what's going on?"

"Sam, beauty treatment for you, I know you were planing to go to the beauty salon in town couple of weeks ago, but you remember what happened? You had to cancel the appointment"

"Yes, I remember, Jack what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a kiss and go and enjoy your self, I'll meet you back in our room and I promise we will do one together another time ok?"

"Ok, thanks Jack!" She smiled and gives him a kiss before turning to the young women.

"Ok where to?"

"Can you leave your rings with your husband?"

"Ah ok" she took her rings off and passed them to Jack, then gave him a kiss before turning around and following to women through a door.

Jack watched Sam walk through the door before he turned around and walked back to their room. He watched some TV and made some phone calls. He took a long hot shower and got into clean clothes he packed the night before and grabbed a drink from the mini bar before sitting down and watching the Simpson's for a while.

Sam was enjoying the spa treatment that Jack got for her. She was away for over three hours. When finished, she was given a clean robe to put on before she left after thanking them and signed the form before leaving. When she returned back to their room, she had to knock on the door and waited. When Jack answered it, he smiled when he saw who it was and let her in then closed and locked the door.

"How was your spa treatment?"

"Jack it was wonderful, great, thank you!" She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Well you look and smell wonderful Sam"

"I know," she smiled, they kiss again.

"Well why don't you get dressed and we can leave before our time is up to head into town for some lunch before heading home?"

"Sounds good to me!"

They kiss before Sam steps back and took the robe off and dropped it on to the floor before turning around and walking over to her bag and got some clothes out and started getting dressed, knowing that Jack was watching her. When she was dressed and everything packed up Jack walked over to her and lifted her left hand and slipped her rings back on before they hug and kiss one more time before they picked up their bags and left the room with grins on their faces.

After Jack paid for every thing they left the hotel and went into town for some lunch before heading on home to see how their family and friends are.

When they arrived home, JJ and Grace greeted them when they walked into the house. They put their bags down so they could pick them up in their arms and give them a hug. Jacob walked up to them with George in his arms.

"Dad when did you get here?" Sam said in shock

"Just after ten this morning, how was you night away"

"It was great dad. Jack sure can be full of surprises!" Jacob smiled

"Yes he sure can be," he said smiling.

"Hi dad, where's Jake?"

"Cassie's got him, she's up stairs changing him"

"Ok." They all walked in to the living room and stopped and put the kids down. There were toys every where, TV going, baby cloths and blankets, pillows on the floor, baby bottles. Pizza boxes, glass and plastic cups that JJ and Grace use when they have a drink.

"Gee did you guys have a party or some thing?" Jack said

"It was already like this when I got here"

"Well come on kids help me clean up this mess, where's Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Been called back to the SGC hour ago"

"Ok shall we kids?" Jack and the kids started cleaning up the mess.

"Has George had his lunch?"

"I was just about to give him his bottle when you came home"

"Ok pass him here and I'll head up stairs and breast feed him before I burst" Jacob smiled when he passed George over to Sam

"Ok, any thing I can do?"

"Yeah you can watch those three, manly the big kid" she gave him a wink.

"Hey I'm not a kid Sam"

"Well your acting like one right now!" Jack was playing with Grace and JJ with their toys.

"Why you, you are in so much trouble Sam" he said waving a toy at Sam.

"Later Jack" she said smiling before walking out of the room and up the stairs. Jacob watched Jack play with JJ and Grace before they start to clean the living room up. Sam walked into the nursery to see Cassie bottle feeding Jake.

"Sam when did you get home?"

"Few minutes ago"

"Ok here sit down" Cassie stood up while still bottles feeding Jake

"Thanks, it looks like a kiddie war zone down stairs" Sam sat in the rocking chair and lift up her top, Cassie laughed.

"Yeah JJ and Grace kept Teal'c and Daniel busy since you and Jack left last night!" Sam unclamps her bra and exposes her breast then she held George to her breast while he started drinking away happily.

"Well they can be a hand full if they eat to much chocolate"

"That's what they gave them when you left" Cassie said smiling.

"Ah!"

"So how was it last night?"

"Cassie!" Sam looked at her in shock

"Well what happened?"

"Ok the short version is, he took me to a hotel where we had a three cause meal. We danced and talked for a while then we went up to our hotel room where we made hot passionate love twice, had a shower, talked in bed before we slept!"

"Twice, wow, way to go Jack" Sam laughed.

"Shall I carry on?"

"Please!"

"Ok, we were woken up this morning it was breakfast, at the same time Teal'c was beamed into the bathroom…"

"Breast milk?"

"Yes so while he and Jack were talking I relieved my sore swollen breast. Then Teal'c left and we had breakfast in bed before I had a quick shower. He then took me down for a full spa treatment which lasted for three hours, then back to our room I got dressed and we packed our bags and left. We had lunch in town before coming home,"

"Wow, Jack sure knows how to spoil you!"

"Yes he does!" they both grin. They talked about other things while feeding and burping the boys then put them down for their afternoon nap. They cleaned up, then went down to see what the living room looked like.

When they walked in they smiled when they saw Jack on the couch with JJ and Grace lying down on each side on him using his legs as pillows sound a sleep with blankets over them. Jacob was sitting down in one of the lazy boy chairs. The TV was off while they were talking.

"When did they nod off?"

"Few minutes ago" Jacob said

"Ok, I'll go and take care of our bags and make us all a hot drink"

"Ok," Sam went and got their bags and took them up stairs and sort them out and put every thing away then she walked back down stairs and into the kitchen and made them all a hot drink before returning back to the living room.

They talked for the next hour before Daniel and Teal'c showed up. They all talked for a couple more hours before JJ and Grace woke up. After they had been to the toilet, they had a hot drink and a chocolate chip cookie each.

An hour later Sam got up and went to put some dinner on then went to check on the twins who were awake. After she changed them she manages to pick them up and take them down stairs. She put them in their rockers where they could see every one, before checking on dinner, before returning.

When it was almost dinner time, Jack feed the twins while Sam expressed breast milk for them since she wanted them to get use to having the bottle. After they had their bottle, Jack changed them and put them in their cots and watched them fall a sleep before he returned back down stairs to help Sam with dinner.

Daniel and Teal'c stayed till after ten before leaving. Cassie stayed with them since Janet was working the afternoon shift and she finished at midnight unless of emergency when a SG teams returned wounded.

The next day Jack returned back to work seeing his desk full of memos and reports to read. He finds out from George who was looking after the base what been happening before he left for home.

Two months later Sam returned back to the SGC since the boys were over four months old and were now in day care. The first day back she was working in her lab all day since the rest of her team was off world for four days with SG2. Sam helped the other scientists with their problems in the morning till Jack showed up to let her know that it was lunchtime. They went and had some lunch before Sam dragged him to their quarters for half an hour before returning back to work with smiles on their faces.

In the afternoon Sam worked on her unfinished projects till 1530 hours then she shut every thing down and went to get changed in the women's locker room only to see Jack standing out side waiting for her.

"Going to get our kids?"

"Yeah and relieve my breasts"

"I could do that for you" he said smiling

"Tonight"

"Ok, I'll be home about seven"

"Ok, I promised JJ and Grace chicken tonight, so I better get going!"

"Ok, save me some!"

"I will!" She smiled, as they hugged and kissed.

"I better get back, got a briefing in five minutes with SG5"

"Ok, have fun," she said smiling

"Always!" He gives her a kiss before walking down the corridor with hands in his pocket and whistling. Sam smiled and shook her head before walking into the locker room to get changed and leave. They were staying at Jack's old friends' house while their house was being renovated. Thankfully all their furniture was in storage!

They both decided to have four bedrooms and two bathrooms down stairs and four bedrooms and four bathrooms up stairs since they decided to extend the games room where they could put in another toilet and wet bar. They talked to the builders and worked it out that it would be cheaper to do it all now than in five years time, so they decided to go ahead with the idea. They worked it out that the house would be complete by mid June.

Sam drives to the daycare centre to see their kids. She walked in to see JJ and Grace sleeping in their sleeping bags. She walked over to where the twins were, they were awake and hungry so she picked up Jake and held him since he was crying, till he stopped. She picked up a towel from the bag and put it over she shoulder then she lifted her top just as she sat down. Then she unclamped her bra and moved it so her breast was showing, then she moved the towel so she could lie Jake down close to her breast.

He latches on to it and started drinking away. Sam moved the towel over Jake's head so it was also coving her expose breast She watched him drink as she felt the presser from her breast going. She spoke to both boys letting them know that she was there. While Jake was feeding, Sam looked around to see other babies there also and no adults around. Which she thought was odd? When Jake had enough, she burped him and changed him before she feed George with her other breast. After he had enough, she burped and changed him. Both were happy and Sam felt better.

She looked at the other ten babies that were there. To see one just starting to wake up then she walked out to see if she could find any adults any were.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

She called out and looked around, there was nothing! So she called Jack.

"O'Neill"

"Jack I'm at the day care centre, something's wrong,"

"Sam?"

"There are no adults here, the older kids are sleeping. Jake and George were awake, so I fed and changed them then I checked on the other babies, they're ok,"

"Ok did you look around?"

"Yes, nothing," just then a baby woke up started crying

"Jack I need some help here"

"Ok I'll send some help"

"Thanks and I'll call the police about what's happened,"

"Ok, watch your back"

"I will," then they hung up.

Sam went and picked up the baby which was about two months old. She managed to calm her down, and then she called the police. When she hung up she looked through the babies' bag and found two bottles of milk and diapers. So she put the bottle in the bottle warmer to warm up the milk while she changed the girl's diaper. When it was changed there was a Bing to let Sam know the milk was ready. So she picked up the baby, then the bottle and tested it, before giving it to the baby.

She then walked around as she heard to cops show up. She spoke to them then they went looking around with out waking the kids up while Sam went back into the nursery while burping the little girl. She held onto her for few minutes before putting her back into the cot, then checked on the others before walking out of the room and checked on the kids who were waking up.

"Mummy" Grace said getting up and running over to her, then JJ did the same. She crouched down and gave them a hug.

"JJ, Grace where's Mrs Thomas and the others?" They looked around then back to Sam.

"Don't know,"

"Where they here when you took your nap?"

"Yes"

"Ok, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes"

"Ok you know what to do," Then she stood up as her two kids went to relieved them selves and wash their hands. She spoke to the other kids and helped the ones who were having problems going to the bathroom. One of the officers was a woman, so she helped the kids as well.

When the last kid went, they go them all a drink each when some of the SGC personal showed up and more cops as well. Sam had her back to them while she was talking to the female officer when she heard…

"Uncle Danny, uncle T" Grace said. This caused Sam to turn around and smile when she saw Daniel and Teal'c picking up Grace and JJ to give them a hug then put them down again before walking over to Sam.

"Jack told us what's going on here"

"Thanks guys, would you guys like to take the kids out side and watch them for a while?"

"Sure," then they head

"Mrs Thomas you are in big trouble" JJ said loudly. They turn to see the ones who were supposed to be looking after the kids walk in to the room and stop when they saw police and men and women in BDU clothing and JJ standing there with hands on his hips. Sam walked over to them

"Where were you?"

"We went to get some coffee"

"It took seven of you to get coffee I have been here for over an hour looking after these kids, I had to call the police in and called my husband and ask him to send me some help while you took your coffee brake leaving these kids alone!"

"I'm sorry"

"Not good enough in my book, what were you thinking… Never mind, I'm going to collect my kids and take them home and find some one else to look after them. And I hope you can explain to the other parents about what you did today and I'm sure these guys have lots of questions to ask you!" She turned around.

"JJ, Grace, get you're sleeping bags, and pillows." She said, before she walked over to where their bags were and collected every thing. Daniel and Teal'c could see she wasn't happy with what happened today and went to help her with her kids. One of the colonels walked over to the seven women.

"Who does she think she is?"

"That is Colonel Carter and that is one woman you don't want to mess with and what you did today was the last straw for her"

"What do you mean?"

"She and her husband trusted you to look after them and these other kids. With her… our works classified, there are people who would do any thing to get to her and her husband, that including kidnapping. With you guys leaving them alone, any one could walk in and take any of these kids, I hope you realise that"

"Sorry I forgot, Mrs O'Neill did warn us"

"Well it's to late now"

"Sir" the colonel turned to see Jack walking to the building

"Crap, stand clear guys," Then Jack walked in and the colonel used his thumb to indicate the back room; Jack nodded and walked to where the back room is.

"He looked… In bad mood" the major said

"Yeah but we all know he will calm down as soon as he sees his family!"

"Who is he?"

"That is Major General Jack O'Neill. JJ and Grace's father and you don't want to… make him angry; we've seen what he can do"

"We… we will go and check on the kids" then the women walked way. When Jack walked into the room…

"Daddy" Grace ran over to him and he picked her up and gave her a hug while looking over at Sam. He walked over to her and put Grace down so he could give Sam a hug

"It's ok Sam they are all ok"

"I know" they pulled back so he could kiss her

"Get a room" JJ said causing them to brake apart smiling, Then Jack turned and bent down so he could pick JJ up.

"You been picking up some bad ideas from Cassie again haven't ya?" Then he tickled him who made him laugh then he gave him a hug before putting him on the ground again then looked at Sam.

"Let's go home"

"Ok, what about work?"

"Reynolds has taken over after he heard what happened and told me to go"

"I'm pleased you're here to Jack," Sam smiled gently, as they collected every thing and there kids, and walked out to where the others are.

"You guys can head back to base now and see you in the morning"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and spread the word, kids are going to be staying on the base till some thing is taken care of" they all smile

"Yes sir!"

"Good and no sweets for the kids while there, got it?"

"Yes sir" they said grinning

"Good, dismissed!" Then they all walked out and walked over to Sam's SUV and put their kids in and buckled them up and closed the door and turned to Daniel and Teal'c

"Thanks guys, see you in the morning!" Then Sam got in her SUV and Jack got into his truck, then they headed home just as some of the parents showed up to see the police and military there. They went to talk to the teachers about what was going on. The teachers told them what happened. The parents were shocked and they packed their kids things up and left with their kids.

When Jack and Sam arrived home, they go their kids sorted out then they walked into the kitchen while the kids were playing and the twins were in their cot.

"So much for dinner" Sam said

"Hey, come here" he pulled her into a hug

"Every thing is going to be fine"

"I know" he pulled back so he could give her a kiss.

"Well you did promise the kids chicken tonight, right?"

"Yes" she said sadly

"Well how about we take them to 'burger city' they've got chicken burgers there… How about it and it would give you the night off cooking" Sam smiled.

"Thanks Jack"

"Any time!" He smiled and he gave her a kiss and hug for a few minutes before walking out to let the kids know where they were going for dinner, they both grinned at their parents.

"When are we going?" Grace said

"Sam" he looked at her

"Well we could go now; I'll go and get the twins in their car seats"

"Ok, I'll get these two sorted out"

"Ok," Sam walked up stairs to get the twins into their car seats and sort out the baby bag before leaving the room. Jack got JJ and Grace sorted out and in to Sam's SUV then went to give her a hand with the twins before locking up the house and leaving for dinner.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the bar and walked inside with both Jack and Sam carrying the sleeping twins inside with the two kids in between them. Once they sat at the table a waitress walked over with the menus.

They ordered their dinner and drinks then the waitress walked away with their orders. They were there for an hour talking and laughing. When their kids finished their meal Jack got them both an ice cream each that they both loved. After Jack paid for their dinner, they all headed home.

When they arrived home, Sam got the bath ready while Jack feed the twins. After they had their food Sam gave them a bath then dressed them before putting them back in their cots for the night. She checked on Grace and JJ who were both asleep in their beds before she walked down to the master bedroom where she knew Jack would be waiting for her. When she walked in to the bedroom Jack was lying in bed smiling at her. All there was on was the bedside lamp.

"Kids asleep?"

"Yep, how about you?"

"Well I need my beautiful wife to get naked and in to bed right now so she can help tier me out so I can get some sleep" he said smiling.

"Well then, I'll be right back," Sam smiled, before she walked into the bathroom to do her night things then took her clothes off then walked out the door turning the lights off before walking over the bed and getting in and snuggling up to Jack and giving him a kiss. At the same time her hand headed south and she smiled when she felt his hard length.

"Well it seams that some thing is ready for action, I wounder if it's loaded?" Jack flipped them so he was on top and moved till he was between her legs then he gives her a kiss and moved one hand down between them and smiled when he felt her wet and ready for him. He held on to his hard length and put the tip into her opening.

She felt the tip and opened even wider for him then he slowly pushed it all the way in. They both let out a moan while still looking at each other.

"Let's see if it is loaded," he smiled, as he moved. He started moving back and fourth slowly then he started going faster and harder just the way Sam loves it.

"Oh Jack… Mm… Oh yes!" Sam licked her lips, that made Jack go faster till he could fell his balls tightening up and he knew he was close. He moved a hand between them and started rubbing Sam's clit.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed. He could tell is the look in her eyes that she was close, and then her eyes widened so he knew she was going to scream out his name so he kissed her just as she screamed out his name. When he pulled back, he had a grin on his face and moved his hand so he could move harder and faster till he shot his load in to her just as his own organism hit and he kissed her just as he screamed out her name.

Then after a couple more thrusts he collapsed on top of her with heavy breathing. When they both calmed down, he moved so he could look down at Sam.

"Are you ok?" he asked, to which Sam smiled.

"Oh yeah, you sure were loaded!"

"Well not any more"

"For now" Jack raised an eyebrow

"You want to do it again?"

"In the morning, we both need our rest"

"True!" He smiled. He gives her a kiss before rolling off her and onto his back pulling her with him so she was snuggling up to his side just as he pulled the blankets and sheets over them both.

"Now I'm tired" Sam giggled

"Well its one way to make you tired!"

"True!" He gives her a kiss before turning the light out, then held Sam in his arms

"Night Sam"

"Night Jack" they both close there eyes and fall asleep with in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Over the next two weeks Jack and Sam showed up at the SGC with their kids. While SG1 was off world one of the other SG team members looked after the kids or Jack looked after them when he wasn't busy.

When SG1 was on earth, they were either with one of, or the team. There was an investigation about what happened at the day care where the kids were and the centre was closed down since it wasn't the first time it had happened. Sam was able to find another day care centre for her kids after one of the mothers called her and told her about the place.

So Jack and Sam checked it out and could tell JJ and Grace loved it since some of their friends were there and Jack did a back ground check on the place and found nothing wrong with it and the workers there. So they decided to send their kids there which made them happy.

Over the next two weeks Sam was either at the alpha site or area fifty-one helping fix one or another problem. She was away for ten of the fourteen days. Jack and Cassie beamed them selves to area fifty-one so they could get breast milk from Sam for the twins. When she was at the alpha site she took an hour off twice a day to go to earth to breast pump all the milk she can for her two growing sons and also when Jack was free they made love in their quarters before Sam return to the alpha site.

A month later there home was finished and past inspection which made the O'Neill family happy. So Jack gave SG1 three days off so that Sam could be at home when their furniture arrived from storage. It arrived ten minutes after Sam showed up at their home. Jack used Sam's SVU to take their kids to day care before heading to work for the day.

After all their furniture was in the house, Sam started getting every thing sorted out. She put a load of washing through the machine then she sorted out the nursery first. By the time she finished, the washing was finished so she did another load then she hung the first load on the line since it was a warm fine day.

Then she sorted out JJ and Grace's rooms. By the time she finishes there the load was finished, so she took care of it. By lunchtime the clothesline was full of washing and all the beds and cots were made up. Sam stops and went into town for some lunch and grocery shopping before returning back home. By that time both fridge and freezers were cold enough. Then she sorted out the kitchen boxes since she would need pots, pans, plates and utensils. Sam got some of the things sorted out before she got the washing in, folded up and put away before starting to get dinner on for the family.

While dinner was cooking she used the breast pump to relieve her sore breasts. Once that was done and every thing cleaned up she carried on unpacking every thing. She was putting her computer together and decided to check on their mail since she hasn't checked it in four months.

She first updates her virus protection and scanned her computer for bugs and spy wear. When that was done she checked her mail, she couldn't believe how much mail there was. So she quickly looked at them clicking onto a few till she saw one from Harm and Mac. So she clicked on it and read what it said then smiled when she read what it said, so she printed it out then checked on a couple of others before shutting down her computer and went to check on dinner.

Since dinner was cooked, she turned it down low for the time being, then carried on unpacking for fifteen minutes when she heard her SUV coming down the drive way so she walked out into the garage to greet her family.

"Hi kids, how was your day?"

"It was great mum we had a party," JJ said smiling.

"A party, what sort?" JJ and Grace ran up to Sam as she crouched down to give them a hug.

"Birthday party it was Jason, Mike and Jeff's birthday party they are five today"

"Five wow, how about you two go in side and take your shoes and jackets off while I'll talk to daddy,"

"Ok mum" they ran past her as she stood up and walked over to Jack and gave him a hug and kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?"

"Busy" then she turned and looked at her sons who were awake and looking at Sam.

"Hello their sweetie I bet you're hungry!" They both smile and wave their hands and legs about, she held onto both hands.

"I bet you are" then she looked up at Jack who was looking at her

"Come on let's get these two inside and feed" Jack said, as Sam helped him by carrying one of the twins and two bags in side.

"I didn't know there was a kid's birthday party on today?"

"Neither did I till I got there. The mothers forgot to tell the workers about it till this morning so after dropping the kids off I went and got some cartons of juice, grapes, apples and kid nipples to help out"

"That was good of you Jack," she gives him a kiss and the smile that he loves.

"Thanks" They walk inside and took their shoes off before walking in to the living room where the kids are and put the twins down on the couch.

"Here let me take care of the bags while you put the twins in their high chairs. There dinner is on top of the stove" Sam said

"Ok, what about their milk?"

"In the fridge but we can give it to them after they have their bath"

"Ok sounds like a plan to me!" Jack past Sam the baby bag and she went to take care of it while Jack got the twins sorted out. After the twins had their dinner, both Jack and Sam bathed them. They loved it! After their bath and being dressed.

They feed and burped the twins. Jack put them to bed while Sam got dinner sorted out. After dinner JJ and Grace had their baths while Sam was watching them, Jack took care of the dinner dishes and made them both cup of coffee. He was sitting down watching the Simpson's and hearing laughter coming from up stairs that makes him smile. Then Sam walked down stairs and into the living room and sat down next to Jack, he past her, her coffee.

"Thanks, kids are in bed, sleeping… I hope"

"Ok, come here," Sam snugged up to his side with his arm around her shoulders while she drinks her coffee.

"I got our computer up tonight and had a quick check on the mail on there"

"Ok, any thing interesting?"

"Yep there's one from Harm and Mac"

"Yeah? what did it say?"

"Macs pregnant but she might lose the baby, Harm said that the ultra sound found that her womb wall is thin and when the baby grows it would burst. If they have known about it before being pregnant, they could give her the treatments but then the chances of her having a baby afterwards are slim"

"How far long is she?"

"From the date it was sent she would be twelve weeks" then she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"And that would be what?"

"Scatophagous"

"Yep, and get doc to check on her"

"Well flying is out of the question"

"Have you e-mailed them back?"

"No, why?"

"E-mail them and have them here for the weekend, I know Promethis will be in orbit at that time and have them here for the weekend"

"Well I know Janet's working this weekend so why not?" she gives him a kiss then she got up and walked down to the office. Jack got up and followed her down. Sam started up her computer and signed in. Then she went to her e-mail page and e-mailed Harm and Mac. Jack was behind her watching her typing away and seeing what she wrote, and then sent it.

"It's done!" She turned around and smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked

"Hot shower with my husband?" She smiled

"Mmm I like the sound of that!" Sam turned around and shut down her computer then turned around and stood up in front of Jack

"I'll let the shower run while you take care of the cups and lights," Sam said.

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before they walk out of the room turning the lights off.

A few minutes later Jack walked into the bathroom, he could hear the shower running, so he took his clothes off and walked over to the big shower and opened the door and stepped in and closed it behind him. He smiled while looking up and down Sam's back; he never gets sick of looking at it. It made his dick go hard and saw Sam dropped the sponge on the floor so she spread her legs and bend over to pick it up

"Like the view Jack?" he looked to see Sam looking at him

"Oh yeah!" He stepped forward just as Sam rose up and put her hands on the wall just as he put his body against her back side and putting his hand between her legs. When he felt her wet and ready for him, then he got his hard length and put it in her opening and pushed it in.

They both let out a moan, then he put his hands on her hips and started moving back and fourth slowly then he picked up speed just as she started moaning.

"Oh yes Jack… mmm" then he quickened the pace as water pours down on them both

"Oh Jack, oh yes, I'm so close!"

He bend over and moved one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing it while still pounding in to her with each thrust, he knew she was close, and he was getting close with his balls tightening. He quickened the pace till he felt Sam star to shake just as her own organise hit her as she scream out his name.

"JJJAAACCCKKK!" Then with three more thrusts he shot his load in to her womb just as his organism hits him and he screams out her name

"SSSAAAMMMM!" Then he moved his hand and put it on her hip again just as they both their breathing is back to normal, and then Sam stood up and leant against his chest while his dick was still inside of her.

"That was great as always Jack"

"Mmm it sure is" he was kissing her neck while his hands were on her breasts

"We better finish in here before the water goes cold"

"Yes we should," he said then he steps back as he pulled out of her.

She turned around and gave him a kiss before they washed one another then got out just as the water was starting to go cold. After drying down and do what they normal do after their shower, they went and crawled into bed and snugged in one another's arms before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

Over the next two days, Sam managed to put every thing away while Jack was at work and kids at day care. She got an e-mail from Harm saying that they got the weekend off and would be looking forward to spending time with her, family and friends. This made her happy.

On Friday afternoon Sam picked up the kids and drive to the SGC. She put the twins into the stroller and picked up the baby bag and walked toward the first check point with JJ and Grace in front of her. A few minutes later when the elevator doors opened on level twenty-seven, JJ and Grace ran out and down the corridor towards Jacks office.

The personal got out of their way when they heard them running and giggling then they see Sam walking pushing the stroller. They all said there 'hi's' and smiled when they saw the twins. The kids ran into Jacks office and noticed he wasn't there then they saw him in the briefing room so they walked out with grins on their faces. The colonels of SG8 stopped talking when he saw them and smiled.

"Colonel why did you stop talking?"

"Behind you sir" Jack turned the chair around and smiled.

"Hi kids, come here" they ran over to him and climbed up onto his lap then he turned to the SG team

"Carry on colonel"

"Yes sir" then he carried on with his briefing while JJ and Grace leant against Jacks chest listening to every word.

When sam walked into Jacks office, she noticed he and the kids weren't their then she looked out the window and smiled before deciding to go to the control room. Sam was they're getting every thing sorted out when Janet walked up the steps to see Sam

"Hi Sam"

"Hi Janet, can you take care of these two for me JJ and Grace are with Jack"

"Sure"

"Thanks" then she turned to the captain

"Let Promethis know that they cam beam me up"

"Yes ma'am" then she turned around

"I'll be back"


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

Then she walked down to the gate room and looked up and nodded. Then she was beamed away in a bright light. Harm and Mac were home for half an hour when there was a bright light and Sam was standing there.

"Hi guys, ready?"

"Hi Sam, yep" Harm said as he picked up the two bags

"Mac hold onto Harm's arm" She held onto Harms arm and Sam held onto his other arm then pushed the stone that the colonel gave her, and then they were on Prometheus.

"Thanks Mike, see you on Sunday"

"Ok Sam, have a good weekend"

"Will do" then they were beamed down to the gate room.

"Shall we?" They walked out of the gate room

"Colonel Carter, Dr Fraser said she will meet you in the infirmary"

"Ok, thanks sergeant" They walk down toward the elevator.

"Sam thanks for this, you don't know what it means to us" Mac said, which caused Sam to smile.

"It was Jack's idea and it would give us a chance to catch up"

"True, how the renovations coming along?"

"Done we moved back in a couple of days ago and knowing Jack he will want to go out for dinner tonight" she said smiling.

"Wouldn't mind going back to that steak place again" Mac said

"O'Malley's, sure why not" They talked about other things till they walked in to the infirmary.

"Janet you remember Harm and Mac?"

"Yes hi again, now I want to do an ultra sound first before I put you in the sarcophagus" she said looking at Mac.

"Ok"

"This way," They walked over to one of the beds and pulled the curtain across. Harm put the bag down on a bed behind him while Mac got on to the bed and lay down. Janet got the ultra sound machine set up while Mac pulled down her pants and lifted her top up. "Ok this is going to be cold!"

She put some gel on to Mac's lower stomach then she picked up the rod and ran it over her stomach while Janet looked at the picture. Harm was holding her hand and waiting. Janet frowned then moved the rod over to the other side and raised an eye brow, then she turn to Mac.

"When did you last have an ultra sound done?"

"This morning, why, what's wrong?"

"Well your doctor is right about the womb walls, did he tell you any thing else?"

"No, why?"

"Listen" she turned the sound on.

"Yes that's the baby's heart beat"

"Yes and this" she moved it over and Sam's eyes widened

"Twins?"

"What?" Harm and Mac said at the same time

"Sam's right, look," she turned the screen around so they could look at it.

"Here it is, you can see two babies" she pointed to the screen

"Wow, why didn't Dr Johnson tell us?" Mac said

"Only you can ask him," Janet said as she cleaned Mac up. She got up from the bed after putting every thing back into place.

"Ok this way" they follow Janet to the end of the infirmary.

"Ok Sam knows what to do; I'll go and check on the twins for you Sam"

"Thanks Janet," then Janet walked over to where one of her nurses was looking after the twins.

"Ok Mac all you do is lie down in this box, close your eyes and relax, then I'll close the lids and you will fall asleep for a while then you will wake up just as the doors will open

"Ok Sam." She gave Harm a kiss before getting in to the box and lying down, she closes her eye and relaxes. Sam pushed the button and the doors close, Sam looked up at Harm.

"Don't worry; knowing Janet will want to check again afterwards"

"Ok, thanks"

"So how are thing?"

"Beside the double surprise good, I also found out that the reunion is May next year"

"Ok where is it being held?"

"At the 'L'enfant Plaza' Hotel at the last weekend of the month"

"Ok I'll make the booking next year for it, thanks for telling me"

"No problem you and Jack are more than welcome to stay with us" Sam smiled.

"Thanks, but knowing Jack he would want the hotel so he could spoil me"

"Ah just like for your valentines this year"

"Yes" she said smiling. She turned when she heard the door open and saw Jack with the kids walking in and over to them. Jack was holding the kids hands and smiling at Sam which she did in return.

"Hey is Mac in the box?"

"Yeah, how did the briefing go" he gives her a kiss

"Boring"

"Ah"

"Hi Harm how you are holding up?" they shook hands.

"Ok, Dr Fraser just told Mac and me something that our own doctor didn't tell us"

"Oh, what's that?"

"We're having twins" Jack raised an eye brow

"Twins, wow congratulations!"

"Thanks, I just hope every thing will be ok"

"Don't worry, every thing will be fine"

"Thanks"

"Is there any thing Mac's not aloud to eat?"

"Nope she can eat what every she wants" he said smiling.

"Ok what about cravings?"

"Please you don't want to know"

"Try me, it can't as bad as Sam's cravings when she had Jake and George" Jack said smiling.

"Ok it was peanut butter, with blue vain cheese melted and corn radish on toast"

"Yuck" Grace said screwing her face up making them all smile.

"Your right Grace" Harm said

"With Sam here it was meat lovers' pizza, tomato radish, pickles, chilli sauce mixed with sour cream and chives on top of the pizza"

"Wow that ones way worse then what Mac's been having"

"I know but we got to keep them happy"

"To right"

"Mummy I need to pee" Grace said

"Ok come on, you to JJ I know what you are like. I'll leave you to, to talk"

"Ok," Sam took both kids to the toilet, leaving the men alone to talk. After a few minutes Sam walked in with the kids when Jake started crying.

"You two go over to daddy while I'll check on who's crying." They walk over to where Jack and Harm are. Jack was sitting on the gurney while Harm was sitting on a chair. Sam saw it was Jake that is crying. She picked him up and the baby bag and walked over to one of the gurneys and pulled the curtain around so she could breast feed him, and change him.

When finished and curtain was pulled back, she walked over to where Jack is and passed Jake to him just as George started to cry. So she went and took care of him then returned with him in her arms. They talked for five minutes when the scatophagous opened. Harm stood up and walked over and looked down to see Mac blinking then she sat up and stood up, Harm helps her out of the box.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good" she said looking at him

"I'll go and get Janet" Sam said. She walked over to the phone and called Janet then returned after hanging up, then Janet walked in and over to them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good"

"Shall we?" Mac nodded, they walked over to the gurney and Mac lay down on the bed.

"AH, I'll wait out side"

"It's ok Jack, you can stay" Mac said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

Mac pulled her top up so far and the same with her pants down. Janet put the gel over her stomach again then got the rod and rolled it over while she checks the screen.

"Well the twins are fine and so is your womb wall"

"Meaning it's thick?"

"Yep, you are going to have a normal pregnancy" Janet then cleaned Mac and the rod up.

"Sir I suggest that you give Harm and Mac a stone each so they can use and I would like to keep an eye on her pregnancy. If there are any problems with Mac or the twins I can get on it straight away"

"Sure I'll contact Thor, is there any thing she shouldn't have while pregnant?"

"Yes, alcohol, and sea food but she can have fish and crab meat but small amounts"

"Ok, thanks" Mac said

"Has your doctor put you on to iron tablets?"

"No"

"Ok, Sam you know what iron tablets you took, Mac can have the same"

"Ok we will stop at the health shop in town to get some"

"Thanks, in the mean time you can go"

"Thanks Janet" Sam said

"No problems Sam" then she turned to Harm and Mac

"Mac I would like to check on you and the twins once a fortnight, if that is ok with you"

"Sure, thanks"

"Good now you can go and enjoy your week end, any problems, call me, Sam's got my number,"

"And I'll get things sorted out so you can have phone clearance to here" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack"

"Ok" he said rubbing his hands together with grin on his face.

"Well since you are lacking in iron Mac, how about O'Malley's? There steaks have heaps of iron in them" Jack said grinning

"Sounds good to me"

"Cool, lets go," Sam and Jack put the twins in the stroller before leaving.

"Jack can you take Harm with you and get the tablets and meet us at home, I need to get the boys their dinner and clean diapers."

"Sure thing Sam, but first I need to change"

"Yes you do," she said smiling.

"Ok see you at home" they kiss at the elevator before Harm walked down to the men's locker room with Jack.

"Come on lets go they will be a while knowing men" Sam said causing Mac to laugh.

"Yeah you're right about that!" The doors open and they step in with Grace and JJ then they close. Sam and Mac talk a laugh for the next half-hour till they arrive home.

"Wow, the place sure has changed!"

"I know, we're both happy"

"That's good to know!" Mac smiled, as they walk in side with the twins.


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

"Come on I'll show you around while we get the kids sorted out,"

"Sure" they walk up stairs to the nursery. While Sam was changing the boys, Mac went to relieve her self. They talked while the boys were changed and the bag sorted out.

"Would you like for me to change JJ and Grace?"

"They're fine as they are; now you know every thing is going to be fine you can start sorting out maternity clothes and baby clothes!"

"Yeah do you know some shops in town?"

"Yep and on the computer, here I'll show you," Sam smiled as they all walk down stairs and Sam put the boy's back in their car seats which were in the living room.

"JJ, Grace you can watch your brothers"

"Ok mum, can we watch some TV?"

Ok" Sam turns the TV on to the cartoon channel for them. It was showing the Mickey Mouse show. Sam left them alone while she and Mac walked up to the office where the computer is. Sam showed her the different web sites. Mac looked and brought a number of baby and maternity clothes.

She even brought a twin stroller, car seats, and other things for the twins. Mac was looking at the different sites for over half an hour when they heard Jack's truck coming down the driveway. So Mac shut down Sam's computer and they both walked out to the front door and opened it to see Harm and Jack walking to the house with smiles on their faces.

"Did you have any problems?"

"Nope the women at the counter said to me that we didn't waste any time!" Mac and Sam laugh

"What did you say?"

"I said it is for my friend's her wife, she's the one that is pregnant not Sam I don't think she is" Sam hit him on the shoulder.

"Jack I would know if I am and I'm not!"

"Ok if you say so" he said grinning then gave her a kiss

"I do, for that you can show Harm and Mac to their room"

"Ok, come on guys this way," Jack showed them which room they would be staying in while Sam went to get the kids sorted out before they left for O'Malley's for dinner. When they were at the bar and grill they all enjoyed them selves, including Grace and JJ.

Some of the SGC personnel were there having their dinners with their team mates. They all talked for the next hour and half before they walked over to where the pool tables are. When a game finished Sam stepped forward and played the winner.

It was Harm and Mac's first time they saw Sam play pool and watched her play like a pro and won the game, and then she played with three others there and won each time. When the last game was finished, it was time to go home since it was close to the kid's bedtime and George and Jake were asleep already.

Over the weekend Jack had to work so Sam and the kids showed Harm and Mac around Colorado, over the weekend and they brought some baby and maternity clothes while there and Mac showed Harm what she brought on the net.

On Sunday afternoon they all arrived at the SGC and headed down to level twenty-eight with their bags and shopping with them. When they walked into the gate room Jack was they're talking to Jacob.

"Grandpa!" Jacob turned and smiled when he saw JJ and Grace run up to him, he bent down and opened his arms and they ran up to him and he picked them both up at the same time. They both hugged him.

"Hello Sel'mac" Grace said and his eyes glowed which made her giggle.

"Hello Grace where is your mother?"

"She coming"

"Have you two been good?" Jacob said

"Yes"

"That is good to know and I've got some good news for you"

"Are you staying?"

"For few days, Uncle Daniel asked for my help"

"Good cause we miss you!" JJ said

"We miss you to!" He smiled, as Sam walked in with the stroller, and Harm and Mac behind her.

"Dad!"

"Hi Sam, I just arrived, Daniel asked for Tok'ra help,"

"Ah!" He put the kids back on the ground so he could give Sam a hug. "How are you kiddo?"

"Good! How are things with the Tok'ra?"

"Good, five Goa'uld are dead and the jaffa found a queen and her symboites on a planet but doesn't know who she is, but at least with her young it can save millions of jaffa lives!"

"That's good to know"

"Harm, Mac it's good to see you both again"

"You to Jacob" they shook hands

"So you spent the weekend with Jack and Sam?"

"Yes" Harm, said

"Ok, is every thing alright?"

"I found out from my doctor that I could lose our baby because my womb is weak" Mac said

"Baby? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Jack and Sam invited us here for the weekend"

"Ok" he looks at Jack

"Doc checked her out and the doctor was right so she took a nap for a while in the scatophagous and now she can have a normal pregnancy!"

"That is good news," Jacob said smiling

"It is dad but Janet wants to keep and eye on her and…"

"And what?" he looked at them

"Janet told us that I'm carrying twins"

"Twins? Double congratulations!"

"Thanks" they both said.

"Well are you two ready, Odyssey will beam you two home"

"Thanks Jack, Sam for every thing"

"Sure no problem, here's a gift from Thor" he past them a stone each.

"Just press the white stone and you will be beamed up in one of our three ships then down to here"

"Ok, what if some one else uses it?"

"They can't cause of your DNA, which the stone would recognise" Sam said.

"Ok how did you get our DNA?" Harm asked

"Thor beamed you two up last night while you were sleeping and got DNA from you both then returned you back to bed."

"Oh, well thanks got every thing"

"Your welcome!" They all said their good byes and pressed the white stone and they were beamed away in a white light.

"Well I better get these kids home want to come with me dad or with Jack?"

"With Jack, I'll see you at home tonight"

"Ok I'll head off now"

"Ok they both hug and Jack gave her a kiss before she walks out with kids in tow.

"Well dad we better go and find Daniel"

"I think I know where he is"

"His lab?"

"Where else" they both smile

"Ok have fun and I better get back to my paper work" they both walk out of the gate room and went their separate ways for a few hours before heading on home for the night.

Jacob stayed on earth for four days before returning back to the Tok'ra.

A week later Jack took Sam to San Diego for their fourth wedding anniversary; they stayed at the 'Rancho Valencia Resort and Spa' for three days while Janet and Cassie looks after the kids. On Thursday afternoon both Jack and Sam had the full spa treatment just like he promised Sam he would join her and he did. That evening he took her to one of the restaurants she loved to go to when she visits Mark and his family.

Jack called Mark to find out which restaurant she likes to go to and told him what he's got planned for their wedding anniversary. When Mark told him which one and gave him the phone number, Jack thanked him and invited him and Joan to join them.

That evening, the limo which Jack booked, took them to the 'Chianti' restaurant for dinner. Sam was shocked but happy with the surprise, as soon as she got out, she rewards Jack with a kiss before they walk in side holding hands. She was surprised to see Mark and his wife there waiting for them.

"Mark, this is a surprise"

"Hi Sammie!" They both hug then she hugged her sister in law, Joan, who then gave Jack a hug, before Jack shook Mark's hand before they sat down to dinner. They spent the next four hours talking and laughing while enjoying their dinner. At the end of the evening they said their good nights before they went their separate ways.

When Jack and Sam walked into their hotel room and the door was closed and locked, Sam walked up behind Jack and pushed him onto the bed, he rolled over onto his back to see Sam grinning at him. He went to sit up but she pushed him back till he is lying down again.

"Sam what are you up to?"

"Just stay where you are." She moved till she was standing with her legs on each side of his, then she bend over and rubbed one of her hands over his crouch feeling his dick going hard and making him groan which made her smile.

Then she moved and undid his belt and button of his pants and pulls down the zipper. Then she grabs his shirt and moved it upward, he helped by lifting his hips for her then she hooked her thumbs on both boxers and pants and pulled them down to his knees.

She smiled when she saw his now hard length standing at attention. She lifts up her dress and moved over the top of Jack and moved around a bit and sat down on his hard length taking him full. He could fell how wet Sam is and then relies that she wasn't wearing any panties that made him smile. She started moving up and down while looking into his eyes then moving back and fourth

"Oh yes Jack, mmm" he moved his hand under her dress to her wet centre and started rubbing her clit which made her moan.

"Ok yes!"

"Come for me Sam" then she started to pick up the pace.

"Oh god, Jack I'm… I'm close!" Then he rubs even faster as he saw her eyes widen then she screams out his name.

"JJJAAACCKKK!" Then she collapsed on top of him so he rolled till he was on top and moved her legs over his shoulders and he started moving hard and fast.

"Oh god, yes Jack harder… yes! Mmm…"

Then he went harder and faster. He knew he was close so he started rubbing her clit again til they both screamed one another's names as he fills her with his seed then he moved his hand from between them and then he moved her legs before he collapsed on top of her. Till they both got their breath back then he lifted him self up on his forearms and looked down at Sam who is smiling at him.

"You were wearing no panties all evening?"

"Yep!" She said smiling.

"Dam, if I had known that I would of fucked you in the back of the limo" he could feel her getting wet again.

"How about a shower before bed?"

"Hmmm, sounds like a good idea Jack,"

He gives her a kiss before getting up and pulling out of her. He could smell the sex and it turned him on. He helps Sam up from the bed and they took their clothes off and walked into the bathroom to have their shower.

While in there they make love again before getting out and drying down before going to bed and snuggled into one another's arms before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

The next morning, they made love again before their breakfast arrived. After breakfast they showered again before getting dressed and packing their bags before leaving. There was a limo waiting to take them to the airport. When they arrived at the airport they still had half an hour before their plane was due to board.

"Sam, I was thinking about going off world with SG1, you know for old time's sake"

"Are you sure Jack?" she looks at him

"Yeah, I know Daniel's been bugging me to go to PYX what ever cause of some ruins that the UAV found, he wants to check them out,"

"I know the one, from the readings there is no life readings but there is a Hot Spring, from the temperature its like those hot springs from up north"

"The ones we went to couple of years ago?"

"Yes"

"Cool, so what do you say?"

"It's up to you Jack!"

"Well it's been a few years since I watched your six and the threat is gone, why not?"

"I would love to have you with us for old times sake and who knows, we could try out the hot spring if it's safe"

"Cool!" He grinned and leant over and gave her a kiss. They talked till they heard over the PA system that their plane is ready for boarding. So they both got up and held onto each others hands as they walked to the gate.

A few hours later their plane landed and they walked off with their arms around each other till they walked in to the terminal with the other passages. They looked around and Sam waves at Janet to get her attention just as they walk over to her.

Janet saw them and waves backs then she crouches down and said some thing to JJ and Grace, before pointing in Jack and Sam's direction. When they saw them they ran over to them. Jack and Sam crouch down with their arms open just as JJ and Grace wrap their arms around their parents. JJ was in Jack arms while Grace was in Sam's arms they hug one another and lift them up in their arms just as Janet walks over with the stroller.

"Hi Janet how were the kids?" Sam asks.

"They were great and were looking forward to seeing their parents,"

"I bet, we missed them to!"

"So how was San Diego?" Janet asked as they walked over to where their bags are.

"Great, Jack sure was full of surprises"

"When isn't he full of surprises?" Janet smirked, as Sam giggled.

"Hey I'm here you know!"

"We know Jack, have they had lunch yet?"

"No, they were waiting for you"

"Ah McDonalds" Sam said

"Well they know you to well"

"True!" When they reached where their bags are they put the kids on to the ground and picked up their bags and held onto the kids hands and they walked towards the exit while talking. When they reached where Sam's SUV is they put their bags in and then the kids before they got in them selves. Jack was driving, so he drives them around to McDonalds for lunch.

After lunch they headed home when JJ and Grace were falling asleep after the running around they had. Sam and Jack took care of JJ and Grace first, and then Sam helps Janet with the twins while Jack sorted out their bags. Sam spoke to Janet about looking after their kids when SG1 goes off world for an over night mission. She accepted to looking after them when Sam told her that Jack wanted to join SG1 which made Janet smile.

"Oh good cause some new big needles arrived yesterday" she said the laugh.

"Janet, well at lest I can kiss him better afterwards"

"Yes I bet you can, I better go see you tomorrow"

"Ok Janet, thanks for looking after the kids"

"No problem Sam," she walked out the door and got into her car and left. Sam closed the door and went to see what Jack was up to, he was in the kitchen making them a hot drink. They talked for a while before they went to sort out their bags and Sam sorted out the washing.

The next morning when they arrived at the SGC Sam had a lot of work to do and Jack had a lot of memos and reports to read and three briefings to do that day.

In the afternoon he had SG1 paged to the briefing room, when they all walked in and sat down, Jack told them that he is joining them off world so Daniel can check out the site, which they all were surprised to hear, except for Sam.

"Jack are you sure, I mean it will be boring for you"

"Daniel, I remember Sam told me about hot springs about what fifty sixty meters away, I'm sure I'll keep my self-busy" he said with a grin.

"Jack" Daniel looks at him then to Sam who was blushing

"Oh" when he raised both eye brows

"Well then great, just like old times?"

"Yes Daniel just like old times,"

"It would be good to have you join us sir," Elliott said.

"Yes, well Sam will still be in charge I'm just there for the ride"

"Yes sir"

"Good we ship out at 0900, so any thing else I should know?" They all shook their heads for 'no'.

"Ok dismissed till morning!" They all got up and walked out, Jack held onto Sam's arm to stop her. She turned and looked at him.

"Sam I'm staying a little late tonight, why don't you head on home and pick up the kids?"

"Want me to save some dinner?"

"What are you cooking up?"

"Boneless pork chops with mash potatoes, butter beans and corn"

"Mmm sounds yummy, ok save me some"

"Will do; see you when you get home"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before she walked out of the briefing room then he turned and walked back into his office.

Then next morning SG1 were all in the gate room. Sam checked everything over that was on 'FRED'. When the gate started spinning and Jack walked down to the gate room and an airman past him his P90.

"Morning campers, ready to go out and have some fun?"

"Yes sir!" Elliott said smiling.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"Well?"

"You know what I'm like?"

"True,"

"Sam?"

"What do you think?"

"Old times?"

"Yes… sir!" She said giving him a cheeky grin, causing Jack to smile back then turn and look at Teal'c.

"Teal'c?"

"O'Neill it is good that you are coming with us on this mission!"

"Yeah, well why not after all I am the man"

"Indeed," Sam giggles

"Carter what have I told you about giggling?" Sam turned and looked at him with a raised eye brow

"I know… sir," then she smiled before turning around to see the wormhole form.

"Ok Campers move out, to oz we go," Teal'c, Elliott and Daniel went first then 'FRED' went through, then Jack and Sam together. When they reached the other side, the gate shut down. Sam moved 'FRED' over to the DHD, while Sam check it over before give Jack a nod.

"Shall we?" Jack, said waving his arm. They all walked to where the old temple is, which ended up being a ten minute walk. Teal'c took point with Elliott and Daniel behind him then Sam and Jack last. Jack looked over at Sam as she looked around.

"Sam?"

"What, sorry Jack, notice how quiet it is"

"Sam there's no one on this planet"

"Jack when I say it quiet, I mean there is no animals" Jack looked around.

"Your right," they carry on walking till they reach the old temple.

"Ok Jack and I will put up camp, Teal'c keep and eye on Daniel and Elliott"

"Sam"

"Daniel notice some thing wrong about this planet?"

"No people"

"And animals, try to stay alert if you can"

"Sure," Daniel and Elliott went to work since Elliott is interested in translating. Sam and Jack set up camp before going to check out the hot springs. When they got to the springs they notice that the edging and part of the Hot Springs were done in light brown concrete clay. There were steps that go into the hot water.

They walk around the hot springs to see three quarters of the spring is done in the concrete clay with the wall goes up till about half way in the water they saw bubbles coming up every now and then from the other side.

"I'll check to see if it's safe Jack,"

"Ok Sam, be careful!" Jack watches Sam doing her water testing like he used to do when he was leader of SG1. When she finishes testing the water, she turns around and smiles.

"Ita safe"

"Good, shall we go and tell the others?"

"Teal'c, this is Carter,"

"Is there some thing wrong colonel Carter?" Sam smiled.

"Yes, Jack and I have checked out the Hot Springs, its safe to go swimming in and Daniel,"

"Yes Sam"

"Jack and I have found more wrings, so when your finished where you are you can come over and check the writings here"

"Ok, I was able to translate most of the writing, it's a cross between Greek and old Egyptian"

"Ok, well when your finished that come on over, Jack wanted to go for a hot dip"

"Ok be careful as you said there are no animals"

"I know, thanks, Carter out"

"Shall we?" Jack said.

"We will keep our weapons close by, just in case"

"Good idea!" They took there clothes off till Jack was just wearing shorts and Sam was wearing a bikini. Jack went in first with Sam behind him they put their radios and P90's on the edge of the spring and stepped into the hot water.

"Oh this feels so good Jack how about you?"

"Oh yeah!" He walked over to her since the water goes up to Sam's neck and pulled her to him and they wrap their arms around each other and they kiss and went under water. When they came up they broke apart for some air.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good you?"

"Great" he said smiling and they both kiss before they swam around while talking and teasing one another till they heard a voice through their radios.

"Jack, Sam we coming over now" Sam was closest to the radios.

"Ok Daniel, the water is great, oh can you bring our towels please?"

"Sure, be there in couple of minutes"

"Ok!" Then she put it down again and swam over to where Jack is and they both kiss till they heard Daniel talking to Elliott so they turn to see them walking over to them.

"Hi guys, come on in its great!"

"In a minute Jack I want to take some pictures of these writings"

"Ok Teal'c, Elliott come on in"

"Thanks, sir" Teal'c and Elliott strip down to their shorts and were just about to walk in…

"Stop!" Daniel, said

"Daniel?"

"Oh boy, Jack, Sam how long have you been in there?

"About an hour, why?"

"Get out and run down and get into the river, now before its too late!" They got out frowning.

"Daniel?"

"Just go!"

"Where?"

"This way Jack,"

"I'll go with them sorry guys" Daniel said and ran after them as they ran to the river.

When they got there they dived in and when they surfaced they swam back close to the shore when Daniel showed up.


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

"Daniel what's going on?"

"The writing spoke about growing younger and who ever swims in it will also attract an under ground animal who comes out at night"

"Like flies to meat?" Jack said

"Yes but according to the writings, they eat who ever or what ever, that's been in or around the pool. I just hope that the river water will help remove the hot spring water from you and how many times have your heads been under water?"

"Three, four times"

"Well you better do it half dozen times just in case"

"What does that mean?"

"Jack our hair"

"Ah, shall we?" they both turn and dive under the water and surface then swam over to the shore.

"What else you said younger?"

"Well part of the stones are broken but from what I translated it said about younger look but doesn't say how long and how much younger you would look"

"Fountain of youth?" Jack said. Then Teal'c and Elliott showed up hearing what Daniel just told Jack and Sam.

"Yeah but the hot springs is the bait I don't know but I'll know more when I do some translating and I think you two should stay in there for an hour or more just to be on the safe side"

"Ok, sorry guys"

"It is alright O'Neill"

"But hey you still can come in here for a swim," So they drop Jack and Sam clothes before they took their clothes off and joined them. Daniel sat down and did some translating for hour before he striped down and joined them in the river.

They all played for half an hour before getting out and drying down and just put their boots on before walking back to the camp site since it was a hot day. That night it was getting dark and they were all siting around the camp fire eating their dinner when Teal'c stood up and pulled out his zat and open it.

"Teal'c?"

"We are not alone!" Then they all heard noises coming from the bushes so they grabbed their P90's and turned the lights on and looked around. When Teal'c saw two big black spider creatures they were over twenty centimetres round with it eight legs over ten centimetres long walk out of the bushes.

"O'Neill!" Jack turned

"Holly shirt!" Then one of them opened its mouth and they could see its long teeth which were about three centimetres long and they could see six of its eyes then more showed up from the bushes.

"Jack we better get out of here, this doesn't look good" Sam said

"Ok we will slowly walk back to the gate and watch each others back," They started walking to the gate watching each others backs. When they were half way there they could see more of them showing up.

"Ok pick up the pace!" So they did then the spiders started running towards them then Sam started firing her gun then Daniel and Elliott did the same, Teal'c used his zat to fire at them as they started to run to the gate.

"Elliott when we are close run to the gate and dial us out, here take this with you" Sam said. When she past him the GDO then she continued firing as they ran to the gate when they got close they ran out of ammo so the got their zats out and started firing while Elliott ran to the DHD and dialled Earth, then he sent code through.

"Gate's open!" He yelled out and ran up the steps and put his arm in the worm hole waiting for the others, he was also zating them as they ran to the gate and up the steps, they were lucky there was a triple moon out, so they could see every thing. When they reached the top of the steps and were just about to go through.

"Jack look!" Sam pointed to where the trees are and saw a huge spider that was bigger than the DHD.

"That must be mother," Jack said, so Sam fired at it three times and it disappeared after the third shot

"Ok lets go home and come back in the morning," The spiders were running up the steps toward them so the ran through the gate, when they reached the other side…

"Close the iris" Sam said yelled. The iris closed and they all turned when they heard the thuds against the iris. They walked down the ramp and turned and looked at the gate still hearing the spiders hitting the iris.

It was like that till the thirty-eight minutes were up, then the gate shut down. By that time they all had their post op's and showers before returning back to the control room to hear the gate shutting down.

"Well at lest some of those bugs have been taken care of" Jack said.

"Yeah one thing I noticed that when we were shooting them the others were eating them including the ones we zated"

"I notice that to!" Daniel said

"I noticed they weren't happy that you killed their mother colonel Carter"

"Well the question is was there just one mother or is there more?"

"Don't know Sam" Daniel said

"Come on lets go and get some thing to eat and some rest then we can return in the morning and get our things and if we've got time have a swim in the hot springs before returning home before dark"

"Jack are you sure that is wise?"

"Well, Sam, what do you think?"

"Well as Jack said so long as we're back before night fall, we will be ok as you said Daniel, they only come out at night"

"Yeah your right there Sam"

"Come on guys, let go!" They all walk out of the control room and walk down to the mess hall to get some thing to eat and drink before turning in for the night. They waited ten hours before they dialled the gate and checked the M.A.L.P there to see the sun starting to rise.

"Well shall we head back and check on our gear?" Jack said

"Might as well Jack since it is safe"

"Ok gear up we will leave in an hour" they all went their separate ways.

An hour later they walked through the gate and down the steps and walked back to their camp picking up their P90's that they left behind. When they reach their campsite, the fire was out and nothing had been touched which surprised them.

"Well we might as well pack up," Jack said

"Jack I was thinking that you and Teal'c check out the area where those spiders came from and if there is holes in the ground take this and use them" she past them her back pack.

"What's in it Sam?" Daniel asked

"Naqadah enhanced grandees"

"Sam?" Jack looks at her

"Don't worry Jack all I did was take a third of the powder out and put naqadah in its place it will help cave in any holes, so they can't get out"

"Great idea, come on Teal'c, Sam keep in radio contact"

"Will do" they both kiss before Teal'c and Jack walk over to where the bushers are.

"Well let's pack up and take 'FRED' back to the gate," They started packing every thing up when ten minutes later.

"Sam, we found four big holes in the ground"

"How big Jack?"

"About a meter round and the angle they are on goes forty five degrees and they are a meter apart"

"Ok in the bottom of the bag is C4 with detonators, use two in each hole, there is naqadah in the middle of each block"

"Gee what haven't you got in the bag?" Sam smiled

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Then they carry on packing everything up while Jack went through the pack and pulled out the five centre square block of C4 put two together and put a detonator in between them and past one to Teal'c so he could go and through it into the hole, when he returned Jack past him the second one. When it was done they moved away and hid behind couple of trees.

"Sam"

"Yes Jack we are taking 'FRED' back to the gate"

"Ok I'm just warning you we're going to blow the holes"

"Ok" then they all waited

"Fire in the whole!" Then he pushes the button then there was a huge explosion, they quickly got out of the way when the trees topple over. Sam and the others turned when they heard the explosion.

"Wow!" Daniel said when they saw the dirt and braches go up in the air.

"Jack, Teal'c?" there was nothing

"You two head to the gate, I'll find out what going on,"

"Be careful Sam"

"Will do," Then she ran back to the camp and then ran in the direction to where Jack and Teal'c are.

"Jack, Teal'c, please answer me"

"Colonel Carter, we are fine" the all heard and relaxed.

"Jack how is he?"

"Sam I'm fine, but I need a bath!" When Sam reached the area, she saw them and grinned when she stoped and walked over to them.

"Sam why use so much?"

"Jack the only thing I can think of is that there is naqadah on this planet"

"Ok well look at this mess!" Sam looked over to where there are trees down, dirt every where and the four holes, she walked over to where the holes are.

"They must run deep" she shone her P90 torch down one of the holes.

"That's our guess as well Sam, any ideas?"

"Yeah in the pocket open if for me Jack?" He opened it and Sam pulled out four tennis balls then she pulled out four detonators and put them on the holes then walked over and throw the balls in each of the holes then she walked back and pulled out the switch.

"Shall we get out of here?" They walk till they know they were safe.

"Fire in the hole" Sam said in the radio then pushes the button there was another big exposition. When it was safe they returned to see a deeper hole with water filling up.

"This might drown them" Jack said

"Yeah, come on Daniel and Elliott will be waiting for us!" They looked at the water going into one of the holes before they turned around and walked back to their camp. When they walked out of the trees and over to the camp area they waited for few minutes when Daniel and Elliott showed up.

They walked over to the hot spring and striped down and got in. They stayed there for three hours before getting out and drying down before getting dressed and headed back to the gate.

"Jack I was thinking about coming back here and set up some minds around the edging of the tree line and have some one at the DHD as bait to see if any of those spiders survived."

"Sam are you crazy?"

"Well if the mines go off then we would know that there must be more spiders about,"

"Well ok but I'm coming with you"

"Ok"

"Let's go home so I can get started"

"Ok" when they reach the DHD, Sam dialled home, and then Elliott used the remote to send 'FRED' through the gate back to Earth, then the others followed behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

Hours later, Jack and Sam left after leaving instructions with Walter on what to do soon as they step on the ramp. When they arrived they both started setting the mines up where the tree line is and then they cut branches and bushes down and put them in another area, then Sam got out a plastic bag and gloves. In the bag was cloth tied together and soaked in gasoline.

They wring out each cloth over the bushes before lying out toward the DHD. When every thing was set up all they could do was waiting, as they could see the sun setting. When the sun was gone and the triple moon came out, all they needed to do is waiting. Half an hour later one sensor went off.

"Ok here we go," Jack muttered. Three more sensors went off, and Jack shone the torch on the edge of the tree line.

"Ok dial it up!" Sam dialled up the Stargate while Jack lit a match and lights the cloths. When the wormhole was formed and code sent…

"Go!" Sam said.

So they ran up to the gate and turned to see the bushes on fire and so were some of the spiders when they were crawling up the steps, they turned around and stepped through the gate. When they reached the other side, the iris closed and they could hear the thuds against the iris that lasted for thirty-eight minutes before the gate shut down.

"Like bugs on a wind screen," Sam said.

"Yep"

"I got another idea Jack and it's a safe one,"

"Ok, what?"

"Well if we can wait for an hour before dialling the planet to see if they are still there, if not we could throw some of the food scraps through and when they reach the steps we send some more through and close the Iris?"

"Ah! So they would have to come through if they want more?"

"Yep"

"Nice, go for it"

"Thanks"

An hour later Sam did try her plan and it worked, bugs were coming through and from the M.A.L.P night vision they saw three mothers going through the gate. After thirty-eight minutes, the gate shut down. Sam and Teal'c did it twice every night for the next two months, until the entire spider colony was gone. By that time Jack and Sam looked five years younger.

Jack was about to get both SG1 and him self-the weekend plus Friday afternoon off. Since it was the weekend of the reunion. Janet, Cassie and Daniel were looking after the kids while Teal'c went and spent the weekend with Ishta and Rya'c. Jack and Sam said their good byes to their kids before they caught the afternoon flight to Chicago.

When they landed their limo was waiting for them to take them to the 'W Chicago Lakeshore' hotel where the reunion was being held on Saturday afternoon and night. When they arrived in their hotel room and the door was closed and locked, Sam put her arms around Jack's neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Sam whispered

"I love you to Sam, so what would you like to do, any thing you want?"

"How about a swim so we can work up an appetite?"

"Sounds good to me!" They kiss before they got changed and walked down to where the pool is. There was no one else there so they both swam twenty laps before Sam was in a playful kissing mood.

"You know you look good for your age Jack"

"So do you Sam!" They both kiss once again and talk for a while before swimming a few more lengths of the pool before getting out and headed to their hotel room, where they showered and made love while in there before getting out and getting dressed before leaving to go into town for dinner.

They took a taxi to the '94th Aero Squadron' restaurant for their dinner. When they arrived there Sam held on to his arm when they walked in. A waitress showed them to an outside table and they ordered their drinks after she gave them their menus. They talked and danced over the next two hours before leaving after Jack paid for their dinner. They got into a taxi and headed to 'Chief O'Neill pub' to see Mike and Robin. They spoke to them for a couple of hours before leaving to go back to the hotel.

The next morning after breakfast they went to have the full spa treatment for them both which lasted till lunchtime. After they had lunch up in their room, they both went for a walk down to the navy pier then to other places for a couple of hours, before returning back to the hotel.

When they walked into the hotel they walked down a long hallway till they saw the sign for the school reunion. They could here people in there already.

"Jack is you ok?"

"Yeah I will be, after all it's been thirty years since I last saw any of them!"

"Jack you will be fine, who know what stories I hear about you," she said smiling then she gave him a kiss.

"Sam you wouldn't?"

"Who knows Jack, come on and relax?"

"Ok," he gives her a kiss before they walk to the double doors and open one and walk in. They look around to see over one hundred people there talking, laughing and drinking. Sam looked at Jack as he looked around the room then he looked at Sam.

"What?"

"Just relax Jack how about you go and get us a drink and I'll take care of the paper work?" He saw where people were putting their names down, and then he looked at Sam.

"Ok what would you like Sam?"

"Diet soda for me thanks"

"Ok" he gives her a kiss before walking over to where the drink table is. Sam walked over to where two women are at the table.

"Hello, I'm Heidi Clarke and this it Gina Ellis"

"Hi Samantha Carter - O'Neill"

"O'Neill?" One woman said in shock

"Yes I'm here with my husband Jonathan Jack O'Neill"

"What Jonny's here?" She looked around for him Sam turned around and saw Jack at the bar with his back to her.

"See the guy with blue jeans and black leather Jacket and grey and brown hair over at the bar, the one with sexy ass" both women looked.

"Yes, is that Jonny?"

"Yes that's my husband,"

"Well I'll be dammed he's still looking good and still fit" Sam turned to look at both women and smiled.

"I know I make sure he exercise's six to seven times a day at home and that's not including at work, so where do I sign for Jack and me?" Sam said grinning.

Jack was at the bar waiting to be served, when he looked to the right of the bar seeing a lot of people there, he waited for couple of minutes before he was served. Once he got their drinks he turned around and walked over to where Sam is. Both women gasp when Jack turn around.

"Wow he doesn't look much more than forty, forty five!" Sam turned around and smiled, which he smiled back, then turned to the two women.

"Well it shows what a good woman can do to a man like him!" Then turning back to Jack as he got close to her.

"Here you go sweet heart, any problems with the paper work?" He asked passing her, her drink.

"Piece of cake"

"Good" then he turned to the two women.

"Ladies"

"Hi Jonny"

"Hi and you are?"

"I'm Gina and this is Heidi"

"Hi, how are you both?" He asked, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Good, how about you?"

"You know can't complain; now if you will excuse us we're going to mingle!" Jack held on to Sam's hand as they walked around the room saying hello to people. Till one guy walked over to them.

"Hey Jonny I'm pleased you can make it!"

"Hi…"

"Ted Williams I was the one who sent the invite"

"Ah yes, how are ya?" They both shook hands

"Good, so you must be Samantha, hi"

"Hi and it's Sam," she smiled, as they shook hands

"Sam, I don't know how you managed to get him here!"

"I've got my ways," she said smiling, as he laughed

"Well it's good to see you Jonny, it been to long"

"True, so how's thing with you?"

"Good, you know that this time everyone showed up"

"Really, wow?"

"Yeah when we had one five years ago ten couldn't make it and before that half of them didn't make it and so on, so now every one is here"

"That's good to know"

"It is, I hope you two enjoy your selves"

"Don't worry about us, we can handle our selves?"

"Really? Ok, talk to you later"

"Ok see ya" then Ted walked away

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam said walking over to where the high school photos are.

She looked at them and smiled where she saw one of Jack with long shoulder brown hair, she could tell he still had the same smile, same dimples. She looked at it till Jack walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder.

"What ya thinking?"

"How handsome you look"

"Me? Na," they move so they could put their arms around each other so she could look at him.

"Yes you are flyboy and don't you forget it!"

"Yes ma'am" they both kiss before looking at the photos.

"Oh my god you were in the ice hockey team?"

"Yep coach kept telling me to cut my hair"

"AH"

"See this girl here Kate Adam's" Jack pointed

"Yes"

"She was my prom date"

"Ah, I wounder if there is any photos from your prom"

"I hope not"

"Do you know what happen to her, to Kate?"

"She said she wanted to become a doctor"

"Ok, what sort MD?"

"Yeah." They looked at more photos and talked while looking at them before walking around talking to some more people before Ted got up on the small stage and picked up the microphone.

"Can I have every ones attention please?" Every one went quiet. "Can you all please take a seat and we shall begin," every one found a seat and sat down.

"I'm please to announce that every one has made it this time round to the 2006 high school reunion!" Every one clapped.

"Now what I'm going to do is call your name and for you to stand up so others who know who you are and I can tell every one what you're doing these days!" He started calling one name after another till it came to Jack.

"Jonathan O'Neill, we knew him as Jonny," Jack stood up and gave a wave then sat down again putting his arm on the back of Sam's chair.

"Well Jonny here is a Major General in the untied states air force; he's been married for over four and half years with four children three boys and a girl. He's married to Colonel / Doctor Samantha Carter, also in the air force they live in Colorado Springs and work under NORAD under Cheyenne Mountain… Well I'll be! Who would ever would have thought Jonny would be in the air force, let alone a general?" Sam put her hand up with a grin.

"Of cause you would Sam you married to him!" Everyone laughed as she put her hand down and Jack gave her a kiss. Then Ted carried on reading names out till the end.

7


	12. Chapter 12

**TWELVE**

"Now you know who is who, I hope you all enjoy your selves, and dinner is at six o'clock so don't be late!" People then started getting up and mingle. When Jack and Sam got up and turned around.

"Hi Jonny long time no hear!"

"Kate how is ya?" He smiled as they both hug.

"Good, good, you must be Sam" they shook hands

"Yes, you were Jack's prom date?"

"Yes I was, so air force you sure surprise every one here with that"

"Thanks, so how are you these days?"

"Good, as you know I'm divorced but I'm ok"

"That's good to know so you finally got your doctor degree?"

"Yep so your late getting married isn't ya?" She said with a chuckle.

"Well this is my second marriage, was married before, for ten years, had a son but he died over ten years ago," he looked at Sam and she gave him a small smile knowing that it hurts him every time he talks about Charlie, then he turns back to Kate.

"Oh Jonny, I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok, my marriage went down hill after that and got a divorce but still lived in Colorado then Sam came into my life nine years ago. We couldn't be together because I was her commanding officer till five years ago, so we got married, and now four kids later and still happy!" He smiled.

"I can see! Well you sure didn't waist any time!" Sam giggled.

"We've got a set of twins"

"AH that explains a lot, what are their names?"

"JJ short for Jonathan junior, Grace our daughter, then twin boys Jacob or we call him Jake and George they both almost six months old" Sam said.

"Wow but still, at lest your happy"

"Yes we are."

They talk for a couple of minutes before more of Jack's old classmates showed up. They talk for the next hour before leaving for their room where they went to get changed and ready for the main evening. When Jack was ready, he was waiting for Sam to walk out of the bathroom. When she did he looked her up and down.

She was wearing the sapphire and diamond pendent necklace and earrings that he got her for their first Christmas together as husband and wife. She was wearing a blue surplice bodice and shirred waist with buttons down back. (W&W 151) Her hair was still styled back from this morning. She was wearing peach lip-gloss and eyeliner.

"Wow Sam you look fantastic as always!" He smiled and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Well thank you Jack you're looking good you're self!" Jack was wearing a black tux with a navy blue tie. She gave him a kiss in return.

"So shall we?"

"Yeasureyabetcha" Sam laughs.

She picked up her purse that is the same colour as the dress and the shawl that went with it. Then they left their room and headed back to the ballroom. When they got there they saw some of the others already dressed up talking and drinking. They saw over in one corner a photographer taking photos of each of the couples.

"Jack shall we?"

"Why not?" He smiled. They walked over and had their photos taken before walking over to where the drinks are. They both got them selves a beer before talking to some of the others there before every one else showed up for the evening.

Every one sat down just before their dinner was served. They all had a three-course meal that they all enjoyed as well drinking.

A few hours later the music started and people started getting up to dance while others mingled for a while. Jack and Sam talked to some of Jack's old classmates and Sam laughed at some of the stories they told her about Jack. He told her and others who they were talking about in the stories, that the people involved had forgot about. During the evening when they were alone sitting down and relaxing, Jack asked Sam,

"Sam would you like to dance?"

"Sure when this song finish's"

"Ok." They look around the room for a minute.

"Jack is you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, now I know what you were like when you were younger!" She said smiling taking a mouthful of her diet soda.

"Yes well at lest I got my revenge on them"

"True, fight fire with fire"

"Yep! Shall we?" He smiled. They both got up and held onto each others hands and walked over to the dance floor, where they held onto one another as the song began.

I am amazed when I look at you,  
I see you smiling back at me,  
It's like all my dreams come true.  
I am afraid if I lost you;  
I'd fall through the cracks and lose my track,  
in this crazy, lonely world.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
When my nights can be so long,  
And faith gave me the strength,  
It keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

Now here you are,  
with midnight closing in.  
You take my hand as our shadows dance,  
with moonlight on your skin.  
I look in your eyes;  
I'm lost inside your kiss.  
I think if I'd never met you,  
about all the things I'd missed.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe,  
when a love can be so strong,  
and faith gives me the strength,  
it keeps me going on.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you're my love...  
The love of my life.

You are the love of my life,  
And I'm so glad you found me,  
You are the love of my life,  
Baby put your arms around me,  
I guess this is how it feels,  
When you finally find something real.  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
My angel in the night, you are my love...  
The love of my... life

They danced slowly with their arms wrapped around each other as they looked into one another's eyes smiling and listening to the words of the song till the end, then they kissed and danced to another song before Sam needed to go to the ladies room. Jack returned back to their table and sat down and looked around and saw Ted walking over to him.

"Hi Jonny" he sat down

"Ted, enjoying your self?"

"Yep! See you are tonight!"

"Thanks, and yes I am," he said smiling.

"Where's that beautiful wife of yours?"

"Sam? She's in the ladies room"

"Ah, I saw you two dancing"

"You and every one else," Ted laughed.

"Well she is beautiful, when I spoke to some of the other guys tonight, they said you are one lucky son of a gun to have some one like her and you, you look like forty, forty five, and how can some one like you look so… so young?"

"That's classified" Ted laugh again.

"That one thing that hasn't changed is your humour Jonny!"

"Thanks, have you spoken to many tonight?" He asks after calming down.

"Yep, I see burns is still an ass hole"

"Yeah, showing off about his millions of dollars"

"True but there is one thing that we got that he hasn't?"

"What's that?"

"Our wives and kiss that makes us happy"

"True"

"But he can go on about his money but I got a couple of aces up my sleeve that would out do him!"

"What's that?" Then Billy Burns walked over to their table.

"Hi again, so Jonny where's that sexy wife of yours?" Jack was starting to get angry but tried not to show it.

"Ladies room"

"Ok, I'll go and ask her for a dance" then he walked away and walked over to where the rest room are.

"Are you going to stop him?"

"Na, Sam can handle her self after all she is a colonel in the air force and she will kick his ass. Trust me I have seen her mad and you don't want to piss her off!"

"Really? So she's got some sort of training?"

"Yeah from me, after all I'm X-black ops and she can whip my ass! She's done it for years!" Ted laughed.

"Gee black ops, I heard it's hard to get in there?"

"It is but I got in when they saw talent in me so they tried me out. I was with black ops for five years till a mission went sour"

"Oh, ok, so are you going to tell me what the two aces are?"

"I might," he said smiling. They talk for few more minutes, when Sam walked over to them with a grin on her face and two drinks in hand. She past one to Jack before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks Sam," he smiled and gives her a kiss.

"That's ok; anyway do you know a Billy burns?"

"Yes"

"Well he tried to hit on me"

"He what?" Jack looked at her.

"Jack calm down, any way I over heard some of the ladies talk about him say he's an asshole from high school and he hasn't grown up since"

"Well that is true, so what happened?" Sam sipped her drink before putting it onto the table.

"He told me I look hot and he offered me ten million dollars if he fucked me so I looked at him and I grab his hand and we walked down the hallway till we came to a door, opened it and turned the lights on and walked in. I said for him to take his clothes off first so I could see him naked,"

"Sam?" Sam put her hand on Jack's leg and looked into his eyes; he's seen that look before, before she threw a water balloon at him a couple of years ago.

"What happened next?" Ted asks as he got interested. Sam turned to look at Ted.

"Well when he was just wearing his boxes I asked him to turn around and pull them off so he did that and all I saw was his white ass. I said I'm taking mine off now just stay like that. So he did and I bent down and pick up couple of his clothes and moved them around so he thought I was taking them off. Then I quickly picked up his clothes and walked to the door and before I opened it, I said to him to make sure his dick was hard even if you have to give it a few hand strokes. I saw him move his hand to his dick. Then I told him that I was taking my underwear off. I heard him moan then I walked out the door and closed it and walked away and return here, I threw his clothes in the men's room then I got us a drink and came here."

"Sam you sly dog you!" Jack said grinning then he gave her a passionate kiss. The others close by walked over to them.

"Which room is Burns in Sam?" One asked.

"Sam show us?" Jack asked

"Sure," She grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIRTEEN**

They got up and word got around about what Sam done and they followed Sam to the room. Sam made sure every one was quiet. 

"Billy is you still in there" 

"Yes, where my cloths?" 

"I got them, sorry my cell phone rang and I had to answer it" 

"I didn't here it" 

"It's on vibration, I'm coming in" 

"Ok" 

"Are your ready?" 

"Yes" 

Sam turned to Jack grinning, then turned to the door and opened it and stuck her head in.

"My, my now that is a big dick and its ready for me!" She licked her lips then she opened the door right up so the ones close by saw him butt naked.

"Shit! You bitch!" He covered him self up as they walked into the room laughing. Sam walked up to him and put her hand up and every one went silent. 

"One I don't want your money, second the only man who going to fuck me is my husband. Third I saw the way you were treating every one tonight, trying to be a show off, and what you asked me. Well I'm not going to be one of your whores who you can treat like shit; after all I am colonel of the untied states airforce I had to put up with worse shit than you could ever imagine. Another thing you can go on about all the money all you're like but there is one thing Jack has done eight times that you will never have or will do!" he snorted.

"Yeah and what that?" 

"Meet the president of the untied states and have dinners with him and the first lady, play pool with him once every two months," every one gasped. 

"You know Henry Haze?" Ted asked 

"Yep Sam and I had dinner with him and his wife just last week, didn't we Sam?" 

"Yep and he was there when both Jack and I were promoted just last year" sam said smiling. 

"We better get back to the party" Jack said.

"Yeah we better, and Mr burns, you going to stay here till I'm ready to return your clothes. In the mean time, think about what you have said and done tonight and act you age! You're not in high school any more and think about the way you've been treating people also while you're at it!" 

Then she turned and walked out of the room holding Jack's hand and the others followed her back into the ball room. The ones who returned earlier clapped and cheered Sam on for what she did. Jack pulled her to him and they both kiss infront of every one. 

When they brake apart, Jack led her to the dance floor and they danced to a slow song while every one watches them before joining in. Every one did enjoy the rest of the evening till it was after two when every one started leaving even though they didn't want to leave. Sam got Billy's clothes and took them to him. 

When she opened the door and stuck her head in, the lights were turned down and she saw him wrapped in a table cloth sitting down on one of the chairs leaning back against the wall with his eyes close and mouth open, he was snoring. Sam put his clothes on the chair next to him before leaving him there. She walked out and closed the door with grin on her face. 

"Is he?" 

"Sleeping" 

"Ah shall we?" 

They walked down the hallway back to the elevator then back to their room. After they got out of their clothes and they did their night routines they got in to bed and snuggled into one another's arms after they both kissed and closed their eyes they fell asleep with in minutes. 

Later that morning Sam woke up and she could hear Jack breathing knowing that he is a sleep still. Sam smiled as she moved her arm down south till she reaches her goal and started stroking Jack's flat dick. She could feel it staring to harden under her hand. She was also listening to Jack's breathing, listing for any changes. When there was none she felt his long length go hard and it was ready for some action. 

She heard him moan when she was stroking his hard length till she knew he was close. She let go of his dick and watched him frown. She then moved until she was sitting above him. 

She moved around while still listening and she moved till the tip was in her wet opening and she slowly sat down taking him fully and she let out a moan. She bent over and gave Jack a morning kiss and saw him smile and his breathing was changing so she rotated her hips which caused Jack to open his eyes and look at Sam who is grinning.

"Morning" 

"Sam what are you up to?" 

"What do you think?" She smiled, rotating her hips again.

"You sneak you, so since you got control of the stick," he smiles at her and put his hands onto her hips as she started moving above him. They look at each other as she moves up and down on top of him. They look at each other as they both started to sweat and he knew he was getting close to blow, so he moved one hand to Sam's wet and swollen clit and started rubbing it. 

"Oh yes Jack" 

"Come for me Sam you know how I love it when your scream out my name" 

"I know… I'm so close" Jack rubs it a little faster and saw her eyes widen.

"Oh JJJAAACCCKKK!" As she screamed out his name, her organism washed over her. She calmed down then she picked up the pace while they still looked at each other till Jack screamed out her name.

"SAAAAMMMM!" As he shoots his warm load into her womb as his own organism hits him. Then she collapsed on top of him breathing heavily as their juices and semen started to leak out of her and on to Jack's balls and down in between his legs and on to the sheets. Jack held onto Sam while stroking her back.

"What a way to wake up in the mornings!" Sam moved so she could look at Jack and smile.

"What's that Jack me siting on top of you while your hard dicks inside of me ready for some action?" 

"Yes, what a way to wake up!" 

"True, so shall we order breakfast then have a shower since you haven't had your morning exercise yet" she said smiling.

"Sam you can be so cruel!"

"I know but you love me and you love fucking me in the shower any way!" 

"To right! You go and run the shower, while I'll order us a big breakfast" 

"Ok," She gives him a kiss before getting up and walking to the bathroom. Jack got up and sat on the side of the bed and called room service. When he hung up he heard the shower running so he stood up and walked into the bathroom to relieve him self before he joined Sam in the shower. 

They both washed one another as well making love while in there, they were in there for over half an hour before they both got out and got dressed before their breakfast arrived. After breakfast, they packed their bags and left their room since it was after ten. 

They went down to the reception area to pay for their hotel stay and meals that they had there. Then they left to go to Mike and Robin's bar where they were leaving their bags and talk for a bit before leaving to go to 'Cy's steak & chop house' for the luncheon with Jack's class mates and partners. 

When they walked into the restaurant, they could see the others there talking, so they walked in and over to the bar and got them selves a drink each before talking to some of the others there. Ted saw them and walked over to where they were.

"Morning Jonny, Sam," 

"Morning Ted, how's the head?" 

"Good. Want to hear some thing funny?" 

"Sure" Jack said.

"Two of the staff at the hotel walked into the room where Billy was, they found him asleep naked there was a table cloth wrapped around him but it must of came apart during the night and they saw his clothes next to him so they called the hotel security. It took three-hours for them to get every thing sorted out, he was so embarrassed and pissed off!" Jack and Sam laughed.

"I bet, so what was his excuse?" sam asked.

"Don't know… here he comes," They turned to see one pissed off guy; they saw him looking around the room till he saw Sam and walked over to her. Every one in the room stops and looked and listened. When he stops in front of her.

"Do you realise you embarrassed me? Just for last night but for this morning also!" 

"You embarrassed your self Mr Burns offering a married woman sex in exchange for money. You know what; you think money makes you happy well it doesn't" 

"Yes it does!" 

"No it doesn't family… That's what makes people happy, not money, you can't buy love. Look around you think about all the other guys your mates, they are married, got a family and they are happy!" 

He looked at Sam then looked around at all the other couples who are there, then thinking about yesterday afternoons get together and last night. Seeing how happy each couple has been yet he came to the reunion alone. Then he looked at Sam, then to Jack, then back to Sam. He realises she was right that money can't buy happiness but a wife or husband can make their partner happy. 

"Your right money doesn't make me happy. You are the only one who's got guts for what you did not just last night but what you said also. Jonny you got one hell of a good woman here, don't lose her to me." He put out his hand and Sam took it and shook it and they both smiled.

"Oh don't you worry, your lucky she didn't kick your ass last night!" Billy laughed.

"Doubt that, pretty thing like her" 

"Trust me she can!" Every one went back to their own talking. 

"So as I recall you're a colonel in the airforce?" 

"Yes" 

"Well I think I can kick your butt I've got black in karate" 

"Sam eats guys like that for breakfast!" Jack said as he raised an eye brow.

"Really?" 

"Yep, trust me, I'm x-black ops and with all my years of training, she still can whip my ass and others who are in black ops, she is one lethal weapon" 

"Sounds like it, so how did you two meet?" They talk for the next half-hour before lunch was ready. Billy found out a few things about them and laughs at the different stories they told him about their friends. He told them a few things that no one knew so they could under stand. 

They talk and mingle for the next three hours before leaving since they were spending couple of hours with Mike and Robin before leaving to head to the springs. 

When they did arrive home that night Cassie was baby sitting for them. They walked into the house and walked into the living room to see Cassie in Jack's chair with a bowl of popcorn on her lap as she watches a movie. She froze when she sensed a presence. Turning she relaxed when she saw who it was. She picked up the remote and stoped the DVD before getting up and putting the bowl on the table.

"Jack, Sam your back how was the reunion?" She gave them both a hug.

"It was… interesting" Jack said, as Sam looked at him.

"Interesting? At lest you weren't the one the hotel staff found the next morning butt naked!"

"What? What happened, come on sounds like you guys had heaps of fun!" She said grinning.

"We did Cassie, we did" Sam said 

"Cool" 

"Kids in bed?" 

"Yep. They have been spending all day on the base today. Grace and JJ were driving Daniel crazy!" Sam laughed. 

"I bet! George and Jake?" 

"Do what they like doing best drooling, General Hammond had them in his office for a couple of hours, then Teal'c look after them then it was some one else. So every thing was taken care of!"

"That's good to know, where's Janet?" Sam asked.

"Mum will be here soon to take me home and the kids are all yours!" 

"Ok, thanks" 

"Sam why don't we go and sort our bags out?" 

"Sure, we will be back soon" 

"Ok," Cassie smiled. Sam and Jack went and put their bags in their room and checked on their kids before returning back down stairs when they heard a car pull up and knew it was Janet. Cassie went to let Janet in while Jack went to make them all a drink and Sam sorted out the washing. 

When Sam finished putting the first load through, she washed her hands before returning back to the living room to where the others were. They all talked while having a drink. Cassie wanted more details but Jack and Sam wouldn't tell her. 

An hour later Janet and Cassie left to go home after saying there goodnights to Jack and Sam. Fifteen minutes later Jack and Sam went to bed those selves since it had been a long day for them both and that they had to go to work in the morning. 

Coming soon: Sam's 2007 high school Reunion

7

\/p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Jack High school reunion**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
